Heroes and Villians
by Chemistry God
Summary: It's Vampires vs. Humans in the final battle for Aaa. A/N: I apologize for the rushed ending and poor grammar. This project has taken me over a year to finish. Writers block sucks. Fiolee fic. Warning for gore.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Aaa, it was a warzone. Humans and vampires were at war. It was like Doom and Armageddon had a baby, and it was ugly. For the first time ever, humans were losing the war, badly.

In the small town of Fallcoast, there was a family. There lived a family of three. Albert Goldenhair was married to Crystal Goldenhair, and they had a child named Fionna. Their town was peaceful, quiet, and far from the warzone. The war had just started. Nobody was too concerned about the war. Vampires and humans frequently had squabbles, and they never lasted too long. Little did they know, this war was going to be nearly as bad as the Great Mushroom war.

Magic had been rediscovered, and shape- shifters, wizards and warriors roamed Aaa.

Fionna one day went to play outside. She played outside with her best friend, Cake. Cake was a werecat, a human able to transform into a cat, or a catlike creature. Fionna was eight- years- old and she went to play 'Hero' with Cake. They pretended to rescue imaginary animals, and people from the evil vampires.

"Cake this is so much fun" Fionna shouted.

"I know hun!" Cake said. Cake was sixteen, but she didn't mind playing with the young human.

"Let's go play by the ocean!" Fionna suggested.

"Sounds good, hop on me baby!" Cake said, transforming into a lion-like animal. Fionna struggled to get up on Cake's back, but when she did, Cake sprinted off towards the ocean.

Fionna loved the sea. The smell, the sounds, the imaginary sea monsters!  
"Cake, what do you want to play?" Fionna asked.

"Nah baby girl, let's just watch the sunset" Cake said, sitting down.

Fionna sat down next to her and they both watched the sun paint the sky red, orange and yellow.

"Woah, this is great" Fionna said.

There was a splash in the water.

"What was that?!" Fionna asked.

Cake shrugged "Probably some fish"

"Fish don't make that sound" Fionna said worriedly.

Another splash, this time closer.

"Cake…l-let's hide" Fionna stuttered.

"Alright baby" Cake said, with no concern at all in her voice, and led Fionna to a nearby bush.

"Cake is this another prank?" Fionna said with a slight scowl.

"No baby" Cake said.

A figure appeared out of the water. Fionna contained her scream. More figures came out of the ocean. The figures drew their weapons and walked onwards, stealthily. There were only two possible creatures the figures could have been. First was the sea-people. Second, where vampires.

A pit formed in the two heroes stomachs.

"Let's follow them" Cake whispered.

Fionna nodded and crouched down and followed Cake. The vampires lit torches and sneaked to the village.

Fionna stared in horror as the vampires pillaged and burned the village. The screams of her parents echoed endlessly in her ears. Fionna could not look away, but she wanted to do nothing more than cover her eyes. Tears flowed down her face like a river. She wanted to help, but she could do nothing more than stand there.

Fionna looked back at the ocean, the ocean that allowed these creatures to violate her childhood; the ocean that produced the monsters of her nightmares. She cursed the ocean, and she hated the ocean for the horrible things it allowed.

Cake was crying too, but not as much. Cake had no parents, and her only family was Fionna. Her boyfriend, Monochromicorn, was working under the young Prince Gumball. She slowly grabbed the very stiff Fionna and placed her onto her back. Cake ran off, the screams of dying children were ebbing away. A very deathly silence followed the chaos of sounds. Everybody was dead, and the vampires were feasting upon the flesh of the fallen people.

And this was how Fionna became an orphan. And this is how Cake took the role of Fionna's guardian.

Together they wandered Aaa in hope of finding a new purpose, and a new home.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fionna Goldenhair walked slowly to the king's castle, thinking about the war. Eight years had passed since her family's murder. She had not found peace, and her heart burned with hate. She had developed an unhealthy obsession with the killing of vampires. She was constantly thinking about how to kill them, and how to vanquish them. She hated them; she hated them with all of her heart. Her thoughts always revolved around one thing- the war.

The leader of the Candy Kingdom was King Gumball. He was Prince Gumball, but his mother died during his birth, and his father had recently died from old age. Gumball was 20, he ruled an entire kingdom; the kingdom of Candy.

On the opposing side, was Marshall-Lee, the merciless Vampire King. Eight years ago, he violently murdered his mother for the throne. Marshall-Lee was over 1,000 years old, and he ruled the neighboring kingdom, the Nightosphere.

Fionna wrinkled her nose at the thought of the Vampire King. Although he was not responsible for her family's murder, she hated him anyways. Fionna kicked dirt around, procrastinating on meeting King Gumball. He annoyed her very much; always wasting her vast skills on his stupid quests. Fionna wanted to fight. She was ready to fight. For eight long years she had trained and now, she was finally ready. Fionna wandered through the corridors of the castle until she bumped into Pepina, the king's royal butler.

"Good day, Fionna" Pepina nodded her head.

Fionna bowed, "Good day. Do you know where KG is?"

"In his bedroom, my dear" Pepina said, walking away.

Fionna walked briskly to Gumball's room. She stopped in front of his door and knocked.

"Bobby," Fionna nearly shouted.

"Come in!"

Fionna opened the door and stepped in. The smell of freshly baked cookies filled her nose.

"Want to try one?" Bobby Gumball smiled.

Fionna shook her head "No thanks".

"Okay" Gumball nodded, setting the cookies down and placing his hands on Fionna's shoulders.

Fionna scowled and shrugged his hands off.

"Don't touch me. I don't have a boyfriend for a reason"

"And what is that reason?" Gumball raised an eyebrow.

"I don't need a man to define me" Fionna said slowly.

Gumball twisted his mouth.

"But that's not why I called you here" He said quietly.

"Then why did you call me?"

Gumball paused "I need you to lead"

"Lead?"

"I want you to be a general in my army"

Fionna's eyes lit up and she grinned widely.

"Finally" It was about time, since she had been training for years and playing hero the whole time. She wanted to be a real hero. She wanted to avenge her family. "Can Cake come with me?" Fionna beamed.

"Of course"

"Yes!" Fionna jumped up and ran out of Bobby's bedroom.

"Duty starts tomorrow! Be sure to be there!" Bobby shouted.

"I will!" Fionna screeched with happiness.

Fionna looked like a blur as she streaked around the castle grounds. Her feet tore up the ground as she sprinted away from the castle, and onto the road she lived on. Upon reaching her house door, she slammed it open.

"CAKE!" Fionna squealed with excitement.

Cake jumped to her feet. "What happened?!" Cake growled menacingly

"I GOT PROMOTED" Fionna screamed.

Cake grabbed Fionna's hands and jumped up and down.

"That's amazing, baby girl!" Cake proclaimed.

"I know! And the best part is that you get to come with me!" Fionna could not contain her excitement.

Cake stopped jumping.

"What's wrong?" Fionna asked, her voice hoarse.

Cake sighed "I was going to tell you today….but Fionna, I'm pregnant"

Fionna's jaw dropped "That's awesome!" She smiled ear to ear.

Cake nodded "Mhmm"

Then Fionna realized what this meant "So you can't come with me?" Fionna's head dropped in disappointment.

"That's right, but I'll be here once you come back a war hero! With tons of caticorns!"

"Caticorns?" Fionna raised an eyebrow.

"Half human, quarter cat, quarter unicorn"

Fionna giggled "Cake, did you make that name up yourself?"  
"Why? Is it a bad name?" Cake said defensively

Fionna shook her head no.

"Well it better not be bad" Cake grumbled and returned to what she was doing before Fionna had practically broken the door down.

Fionna sat down and waited for Cake to finish making the bacon pancakes. Cake was a good cook, and a good friend, and Fionna guessed she was a good girlfriend too, otherwise, Cake wouldn't have been able to hold a boyfriend for so long.

Cake had taken the destruction of the village easier than Fionna had. They both had fled to the Candy Kingdom, drenched from rain, and shaking with apprehension. Fionna had been sobbing for hours, so when she was crying at the Candy Kingdom, no tears fell out; the only way you could tell she was crying was by her violent, body-moving, silent sobs. Cake had pounded on the castle doors, and Prince Gumball opened it.

His eyes had moved from Cake to Fionna, assessing their expressions.

"What has happened" He asked.

"F-Fallcoast is g-gone" Cake's voice cracked multiple times.

Gumball's eyes flared with anger "I shall inform my dad" he turned and walked briskly down the corridor of the castle.

Pepina, the royal butler, had taken them in, and fed them soup they wouldn't eat. She tried comforting Fionna. Fionna could not be comforted, she was going through shock. Fionna wouldn't sleep, wouldn't talk, wouldn't eat, and wouldn't drink for two whole days, until finally, Cake forced down a glass of water down Fionna's throat.

That had snapped Fionna out of it, and into a fit of rage. She threw glasses at walls, knocked tables over, and tried to cause as much chaos as an eight-year-old could. After her tantrum, she sat down and looked at Cake.

"Why?" Fionna whispered.

"I don't know why" Cake's voice shook when she spoke.

"I miss mommy and daddy" Fionna's voice wobbled.

"I know baby" Cake said, pulling Fionna into a hug.

After a week, the pair moved in with Cake's boyfriend, Monochromicorn. It was a decently sized house, just enough to fit the three of them. Prince Gumball insisted in enrolling Fionna into the warrior program. Fionna agreed willingly, wanting to learn how to kill the thing she hated the most.

A few years later, Prince Gumball's father passed away, and Prince Gumball became King Gumball.

Fionna shook her head, as if it would free her of the memories. The smell of bacon pancakes sang to her.

"Those smell amazing, Cake" Fionna said, saliva pooling in her mouth.

Cake flicked her tail in acknowledgement.

"Cake, how old are you again?" Fionna asked.

"Twenty-four" Cake said, flipping a pancake over.

"You're older than the hills" Fionna joked.

"Well if I'm older than the hills; that makes you pretty old yourself" Cake shot back.

This teasing banter was normal for the duo.

"Hey, I'm only sixteen!" Fionna giggled.

The door to the house swung open. Monochromicorn stepped through the door. He flashed a smile at Fionna, and then walked to Cake.

Monochromicorn was human like, but had a thick coat of black fur around his body, with a tail. He had the same characteristics as a satyr. A long, white, horn stuck out of the middle of his head. Fionna guessed he was handsome, if you were a humanoid animal thingy. Fionna was glad she was human.

"Is that bacon pancakes I smell?" Monochromicorn grumbled.

Cake nodded. "Fionna has some big news to share"

Monochromicorn turned to Fionna "What's going on?" His deep voice was rough yet soothing at the same time.

"I got promoted as general today!" Fionna beamed.

He nodded in approval "Well done, you deserve it" Monochromicorn patted Fionna's back and sat down at the table. Fionna did the same.

"They are ready" Cake smiled as she gave both Monochromicorn and Fionna some of her classic bacon pancakes.

Cake sat down at the right side of the triangular table. Fionna sat on the left, and Monochromicorn sat at the bottom. Cake helped herself to her bacon pancakes. Her thin cat-like teeth tore up the pancake as if it were prey.

"Simmer down, Cake" Monochromicorn chuckled.

"I'm hungry, baby" Cake huffed in her defense.

Fionna did a half hearted laugh "I'm supposed to report in tomorrow"

Cake spit out her food "Tomorrow!?" She said in shock.

"Yes, it must have been urgent" Fionna said.

Cake recovered quickly, but Fionna could still see the tears threatening to slide out of her eyes. "My baby girl is growing up" Cake choked out.

Tears stung Fionna's eyes "I'll miss you"

Monochromicorn grumbled "You'll do great, kid"

Fionna smiled "Thanks, Chro"

"So this is our last meal together as a family?" Cake whispered.

Fionna scowled slightly "I'll come back, Cake. Besides, you'll be busy with your kids"

Cake shrugged her shoulders "I guess, but I'll miss you all the same"

Fionna did a small smile "I know"

"These bacon pancakes are amazing" Monochromicorn said through a mouthful of pancake.

"Thank you" Cake said with a smile.

After they had finished eating, Fionna did the dishes quietly by herself. After she had done the dishes, she gathered her things up. She grabbed her pink crystal sword, and of course her bunny hat. Fionna also packed her light blue chainmail armor into her trusty green backpack. She packed breads and other nonperishable food stuffs into her backpack as well. She tied her sleeping bag to the top of her backpack and then walked over to Cake's and Monochromicorn's bedroom.

"I'm going to bed" Fionna announced.

Cake leaned forward to give Fionna a hug "Goodnight baby"

"Goodnight" Fionna whispered into her ear. Fionna nodded at and received the same response.

Fionna shuffled to her small, compact bedroom. Fionna definitely was not going to miss this place. She was eager to get out. Even Cake knew that, and she had grown to accept it.

She stripped down to her undergarments, and pulled her red one-piece pajama onto her bare body. She snuggled into her covers, and she surrendered herself to the sweet kiss of sleep.

Sun shined through the drapes of Fionna's bedroom. Fionna was pleased that she had gotten a full nights rest. Fionna stood up, stretched, and then yawned. She bent over and picked up her backpack and sleeping bag. The weight of the backpack surprised her. It didn't bother her at all, due to the fact she was as strong as the average man. She went to the mirror in her room and picked up her baby blue brush and combed her hair, and put it into a ponytail. She took off her pajamas and slid on her blue adventurer skirt, and pulled on her light blue shirt. She shoved her feet into her socks and slid her flats on. Finally, she put her bunny hat on, and let her bangs fall through her hat.

Fionna glanced out her window and saw it was barely dawn. Fionna must have been eager to get going. Fionna put on her backpack, retied her sleeping bag to it, and strapped her sword to her side. Fionna walked out of her room, feeling a pang of unexpected loneliness. Who would be with her if Cake wasn't with her? She sent a prayer to Glob, asking that she would find somebody else. She passed through the door of the house, and slowly shut the door behind her.

She took a deep breath of the cool, crisp, morning air. She continued to walk down the road from her house to the King's castle.

Two things were on her mind.

First, was war.

Second, was revenge.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fionna couldn't tell if she smelt her soldiers, or if she heard them first. She rode her white stallion alongside King Gumball's pink one. When she finally laid eyes on her army, a flare of anger rushed through her.

"Some army" Fionna hissed through her teeth.

"I'm sorry Fionna, it's all I have to offer" Bobby replied.

The army, if it were to be called an army at all, looked like a ragtag team of drunks. They were all filthy, and reeked of alcoholic beverages. Fionna wrinkled her nose in disgust. What was she going to do about these men?

"The rest is up to you" Bobby said, as if reading Fionna's mind.

Bobby turned his horse around, and started trotting back to the Candy Kingdom. Fionna could not understand how Bobby could trot around willy-nilly around on a horse without protection. It bothered her to no end. How could he have the nerve to give her a fighting force this incapable of fighting? She jumped of her white stallion and strode confidently to the camp of drunks. Fionna cleared her throat.

"What do you call yourselves?" She inquired.

A tan boy with flaming red hair stood up. He was obviously not drunk.

"They" he motioned towards the rest of the soldiers "Call themselves the Adventurers".

Fionna suppressed an eye roll. "What do you call yourself?"

"I am Flame Prince, of the Fire Kingdom"

Fionna recognized the accent immediately. The Fire Kingdom had been conquered already by the Nightosphere.

"As you have already noticed, most of the men are drunk…" He trailed off.

"But there is a group who are not drunk, I see" Fionna replied, scanning the camp.

"Those men are from the Fire Kingdom, at least the ones who did not get captured" He said.

"Well, if you can help me turn these hooligans into a half decent army, I'd appreciate it"

Flame Prince bowed "Of course, General"

Fionna stalked around camp. One man, who was chugging down some sort of beverage, belched in Fionna's face. She slapped the bottle out of the man's hand.

"That is no way to treat your General" She snarled.

The man had been too shocked to say anything else, just nodded in fear.

Fionna had reached her limit with these morons. She picked up the blow horn and blew it as loud as she could. The camp silenced shortly after that.

"EVERYONE GATHER AROUND THE CAMPFIRE, IMMEDIATELY" She screeched. Most of them stood up and shuffled over to the campfire, but some of them did not. Fionna would deal with them later.

"From this moment on, alcohol is PROHIBITED in this camp. If you are caught consuming alcohol, you will be punished. If you refuse your punishment, I will personally harm you. Any questions?" She yelled through the ranks of her so called soldiers.

She stared everybody down. "We will begin doing basic drills tomorrow, so we can stay prepared in case the vampires attack"

Flame Prince stood next to Fionna "I'll search the camp of all booze, and put it into the fire"  
Fionna nodded "Alright"

Fionna cleared her throat "How many of you are intoxicated?"

The majority of the camp raised their hands. Fionna shook her head in disappointment.

"You guys realize that we are what is defending the people back home? You realize that if we die, so will the people we defend? What are you here to fight for? Your freedom? Your family? Don't you guys have something worth fighting for?" Fionna cried, trying to rally the troops.

Some nodded in agreement, others slurred their concurrences, and some said nothing.

"Who here is capable of working?" Fionna asked.

Less than half raised their hands, and all of Flame Princes Men raised their hands.

"Alright, you guys start cleaning the clothes of the camp, you all reek, also, bathe by the river please" Fionna ordered.

The men did what they were told, and after they were done Fionna told them all to sleep. She enforced a curfew, and made a training schedule. And a list of chores and assigned each soldier to do a specific job. By the next few days, they should be in good condition to fight. Her army, if it could be called that, was no bigger than five hundred men. Fionna re-read the orders from Gumball. She was to move her men across the river, and meet up with a bigger force of about one-thousand. From there, they would assault an unsuspecting vampire troop by flanking them into the mountain side.

Fionna was exhausted from her first day of General. As quickly as she could, she set up her white tent. She threw down her sleeping bag and collapsed into it. She was asleep before her head hit the ground.

Fionna had uneasy dreams of an unknown figure that constantly followed her around. She couldn't tell who he was. He was handsome, but he sent shivers down her spine. She couldn't seem to focus on him for very long. The figure smiled a wicked, pointed, smile. _Vampire!_ Fionna's mind screamed. She quickly glanced at her waist, saw her pink crystal sword, and drew it. She knew she had to act fast, so she lunged for the vampires' heart. The vampire dodged effortlessly, and went behind Fionna and grabbed her head, and yanked it back.

"Nice try, good little girl" He whispered seductively into her ear, and Fionna jolted awake. She woke up in a sweat.

"What was THAT?!" She gasped to herself. She expected an answer, but no answer presented itself.

Fionna popped her head outside of the tent to see it was still dark out. She breathed a sigh of relief and plopped back down on her sleeping bag and fell asleep.

For what seemed moments later, the sun slapped Fionna awake. She yawned and stood up, and brushed herself off. The camp was bustling with activity, and that pleased her very much. She walked through the rows and columns of tents. They weren't like this when she had come here, which wasn't a bad thing. It was easier to navigate the camp this way. Fionna followed her nose to the camp cook. It smelt of porridge. She was starving. But not matter how hungry Fionna was; she would wait until her soldiers were fed first.

Flame Prince walked up to her

"Good day, General" Flame Prince bowed his head.

Fionna nodded in acknowledgement "Have you eaten yet?" She asked.

He shook his head no. "Go eat then" Fionna ordered.

When the cook had served the last soldier standing in line, she stood up and took a wooden bowl and spoon and offered the bowl to the cook, who was eating his share of porridge. He scooped some porridge and put it into Fionna's bowl. She sat down next to Flame Prince, who was eating his porridge.

Fionna began eating her porridge, but to her distaste, she found that it was cold.

"Nothing like cold porridge" She mumbled against her spoon.

Flame Prince snapped his fingers, summoning a whisper of a flame. He flicked his fingers towards Fionna's porridge. The flame landed with a sizzle.

"Thank you" Fionna said, and continued to eat her porridge.

"No problem" Flame Prince grunted, and finished his food.

"Can all of you" she motioned to the five tables of Flame People "Do that?" She asked.

Flame Prince nodded "Yes, we all can do that"

"That will be very useful" Fionna said nodding off in thought.

Vampires hated fire. _This could work to our advantage_, Fionna thought. _If we combine their fire, with our swords, we'll be unstoppable, we-_ The sounds of yelling men broke Fionna's chain of thought. She shot upward, and walked to the source of the commotion.

On the ground, were two men, one of Flame, and one of Flesh, fighting and throwing punches on the ground. The Flame People looked like they were about to go aid their brother, but the humans hooted and cheered as the two men on the floor continued to fight. She pulled off the human man and threw him aside, feeling guilty as she knew she probably hurt him.

"What. Is. Going. On?" Fionna articulated each word.

"Flamey over here" spat the human "Flicked a flame onto me"

"It was meant to be a joke" The flaming man defended himself.

Fionna turned back to the human. "What is your name, soldier?"

"Aaron, son of William, of the Candy Kingdom"

Fionna nodded.

Fionna turned to the Flame Man. "And what is your name?" She asked.

"Flagratus, ma'am"

"Men, it seems like we have two volunteers!" Fionna said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"For what?" A man in the back said.

"Flagratus and Aaron have volunteered to be fighting partners! They will go to the dueling circle NOW."

She said, with a smirk on her face. She motioned with a hand sweep and the two men followed behind her. She led Flagratus and Aaron to the dueling circle. She stopped in the middle of the circle.

"You two are going to fight as a team, against two other 'volunteers'" Fionna said, putting the word volunteer into quotations.

Fionna scanned the men in the circle. The Flame People and humans were on opposite sides of the circle. She pointed to a Flame Man.

"Name?" She asked

"Fuego" He said with a very heavy Fire Kingdom accent.

She spotted her next "volunteer".

"You" She pointed to her human victim. "Name?"

"Emmett" His husky voice mumbled.

"We must fight as brothers, and work together as a team" Fionna said, giving the reason for picking teams. "That is why the two teams will fight each other. To better ourselves and our bonds between us" Fionna encouraged. "Team one, team two, get into the dueling circle please. Fists only"

Aaron and Flagratus glanced at each other, and then stepped in. Emmet stiffened as he heard what Fionna said, and Fuego just shrugged it off.

Flagratus took an offensive stance, squaring his broad shoulders and pulling his fists up. Aaron kept to his right, keeping his hands low, and his knees bent, so he could tackle whoever tried to attack him. Emmett stood slightly in front of Fuego, his arms were low like Aaron's, but it was obviously meant to be an offensive stance. Fuego flanked Emmett, knees bent and arms loose and limp.

"Fight" Fionna ordered.

Emmett went for Flagratus immediately, tackling Flagratus to the ground, taking punches to his face. Aaron was throwing off Emmett when Fuego slugged Aaron in the stomach. The two teams were evenly matched. Emmett got up from the ground, only to be tackled by Aaron. Aaron punched Emmett once on the head before Fuego had Aaron in a headlock. Fuego held Aaron there and Emmett shot up, and started managed to punch Aaron in the chest before Flagratus threw an uppercut punch to Emmett. Aaron struggled to get out of Fuego's grip, but he could not free himself.

Emmett and Flagratus were in a heated hand-to-hand combat match. Flagratus jumped up and did a kangaroo kick with both of his feet, the kick landed on Emmett's chest and sent him flying. Flagratus lost balance over a stone in the dueling circle and he tripped over himself. Emmett jumped up and leaped onto Flagratus hands grabbing his arms and pinning him.

"Yield" Emmett growled.

Flagratus let his head bow "I yield"

Aaron piped up "I yield as well" Fuego released Aaron from his grasp.

"We have our victors!" Fionna shouted, stepping into the dueling circle and she lifted up Emmett's and Fuego's hand.

"Everybody else, organize yourselves into groups of two, one man, one Flame Person, and just go at each other. Like I said before, use only your fists" Fionna waved her arms around the mass of her soldiers.

"Learn to fight as brothers and sisters!" Flame Prince shouted.

Fionna raised an eyebrow "Sisters?" She asked.

"If you hadn't noticed already, there are actually Flame Women my ranks" Flame Prince said.

Fionna hadn't noticed. She felt very stupid. "I was not aware…" She trailed off.

"Unlike humans, the Flame People believe both men and women should fight" Flame Prince said proudly.

"So either I'm a man, or I'm not here to fight" Fionna hated the human stereotypes, even if they were true.

Flame Prince laughed "I think you're here to fight and that you ARE a woman"

Fionna cocked an eyebrow up "Glad you finally noticed"

Flame Prince just laughed and shook his head, which earned him an eye roll from Fionna.

"Can you oversee this?" Fionna asked "I need to tell the camp watch that they can take a break for a bit, and I need to check the news from the scouts"

Flame Prince nodded, and Fionna turned on her heels and walked towards the edges of the camp. Fionna spotted one of the guards walking around the edges of the camp.

"You're off duty now" Fionna said.

The guard nodded. Fionna walked around the perimeter of the camp, waiting for her scouts to return. She would have kept count of how many times Fionna had walked around the camp, but it was more than her fingers could count, so Fionna couldn't keep track because she was horrible at math.

The sun had started to kiss the horizon, and the sun painted the sky. Dazzling shades of red and orange streaked across the sky. Fionna always felt unease at the time of the dying sun. For a moment, Fionna could have sworn she heard the fiery blaze of her burning village. She shook herself before she could even fall into such bad memories. She was honoring her family now, and that was all that mattered. Revenge was all that mattered. Killing all that she hated most was all that mattered.

Finally, after hours of waiting, one scout came back. Fionna had sent two scouts. Where was the other scout?

The scout stumbled forward, dirt all over his face.

"What happened?!" Fionna demanded

"Vampires….closer…than expected" The scout wheezed.

"What happened to the other scout?!" Fionna said, voice rising in fear.

"They…ate…him…alive" The scout coughed out, blood spurting out of his mouth.

Fionna grabbed the horn at her waist, lifted it to her lips, and blew it.

Flame Prince streaked over, followed by most of the men, weapons drawn.

"What is going on!?" Flame Prince demanded.

"We lost a scout, the vampires are closer to us than we expected, and we need to move now!" Fionna told Flame Prince.

"The humans are hardly prepared to battle. How can we…" Flame Prince started to say but Fionna interrupted him.

"Being in fighting condition will do us no good if we are already dead!" Fionna hissed through her teeth.

"We can go in the morning!" Flame Prince argued.

"Knowing vampires, they are probably already coming, we need to move NOW"

"No, we don't" Flame Prince said.

"Yes we do! Vampires only move at night, since the sun BURNS them!

"No. We. Don't. My people can put a fire wall up around the perimeter of the camp" Flame prince said.

"Then get to it!" Fionna shouted, stress influencing her voice volume.

Flame Prince nodded once, and he and his people began doing their work. After they were done, the camp fell into a false sense of ease. Fionna knew something was wrong. For the past eight years, Fionna had learned to trust her instincts over everything else, even Cake. People could be corrupted, but instincts couldn't be. And this whole entire thing went against Fionna's instincts. Her men could let their guard down, but Fionna would not.

After what seemed like eternity, morning finally came. Everybody began to pack up the camp, and soldiers geared up for war. Fionna prepared herself as well. She quickly put on her light blue chainmail armor. She strapped her pink crystal sword to her side, and strapped multiple daggers onto her side. Lastly, she strapped a white, serrated, dagger onto her chest.

The armor felt heavy on her, and it was starting to get hot in her armor. The heat was coming from the fire the Flame People had put up.

"Flame Prince" She called "Can you please take down the fire"

"Yeah" He said.

Flame Prince was equipped with little armor at all, which surprised Fionna. He had a leather tunic on, and some ripped leather pants, and had shin guards. He had a large metal shield and a long, red sword. He raised his hands and called the flames back to him. Instead of burning him like it should have, he was lit completely on fire. Now Fionna understood why he didn't wear a lot of armor. His fire was his armor!

Everybody seemed to be ready. Fionna blew her horn and called them to move out. Fionna got onto her white stallion and went onward. She glanced back at the soldiers. They looked formidable. It was a mile walk to the river. They made progress, and it was neither fast nor slow.

They began to wade across the river. Fionna of course took the lead. Her stallion whined in protest. Fionna found this odd because her stallion enjoyed the water.

A shriek came from the back of the group. A man's body flew through the air, his intestines following shortly behind him. The man landed first, face up, and his stomach was a gaping hole of red soup. His intestines scattered around him.

Fionna let out a scream of fury. Close to the body, the vampire landed with a loud squelch. He smiled a maniacal grin. The body had flown at least ten feet and landed on to the other side of the river, where they had intended to go.

The vampire was dressed in an all black cloak that covered his skin from the burning rays of the sun. Fionna studied the vampire briefly. Fionna realized that the vampire wasn't a he, it was a she! She stood on the banks of the river; her arms open as if she would embrace Fionna as a friend. For a split second, Fionna would have believed the vampire was a friend. But Fionna's eyes flicked down to the dead man. This vampire was dead meat.

Fionna drew her sword. She tugged on the reins, leading her horse through the remainder of the river. The vampire watched with a smirk as Fionna dismounted from her stallion. The rest of her army followed closely behind her, weapons drawn and advancing slowly. The flame people used their fire as a pole-vault and launched over the river. They landed silently. Fionna advanced a step.

"Where are the rest of you monsters?" Fionna spat.

"They'll be coming, don't you worry" The vampires voice was as smooth as honey.

Fionna took another step, and the vampire mirrored Fionna. The vampire was just a lunge away. Fionna lunged forward, driving the sword for the vampire's heart. The vampire dodged, but she had dodged a little too late, and the sword nicked her right arm. The vampire hissed in annoyance, and drew her own weapon.

The vampires' choice of weapon was a short, black, serrated, sword. Fionna quickly drew one of her daggers, and threw it with precision at the demon. The lady vampire did a back flip, avoiding Fionna's dagger. But Fionna know the vampire was going to do this. She was born to kill vampires. Before the vampire could react, Fionna threw another dagger, and it landed its mark, hitting the monster's heart.

The vampire crumpled to the ground, clutching her chest. She let out a hiss of hatred and stared Fionna down.

"Check and mate" Fionna smirked.

Fionna ripped off the girl's cloak, exposing her flesh to the sun. The skin reacted violently. First it burned, then it blistered, then it just smelt like burnt meat. The skin kept burning until there was nothing left but ashes. Fionna kicked the ashes around and spat on them.

"I think more are coming" Flame Prince shouted.

Unfortunately, he was correct. The sound of footsteps sounded like a beating drum. It was the sound of death.

"GET IN YOUR RANKS" Fionna yelled.

The small army quickly and efficiently organized itself into ranks. Fionna hopped back onto her stallion and they advanced. Fionna was finished going up the hill when she looked down on the other side.

There lay over five-hundred vampires.

"READY YOUR WEAPONS" Fionna screamed. The vampires rippled as a whole and started running up the hill. Fionna's heart slammed against her rib cage, to the point where it was almost painful. The fast beating of her heart matched the vampires running pace.

"Flame them!" Fionna ordered. Before Fionna could finish her sentence, dozens of great fireballs rained upon the advancing vampires. Some missed the vampires completely; others hit their targets, filling the air with chunks of undead flesh.

The air reeked of dead things, and it almost wanted to make Fionna hurl. Fionna's white stallion galloped full speed down the hill, her men trailing behind her. The vampires ran up the hill at inhuman speed. Time slowed, and she let out a fierce battle cry.

Fionna held her sword out at her side and swiped down at the advancing vampires. She struck one in the neck, splattering blood all over her helmet. She pulled her sword back and smashed her sword down on a vampires head, crushing its skull with a loud crack.

Fionna's stallion stuttered, and then stumbled. The horse fell forward, crushing vampires in his wake. Fionna tumbled down the hill. She thought she was going to roll down forever. When she stopped, she jumped upward.

The world tilted upward, and downward. She tried to shake her head to clear the dizziness from her head. A battle screech came from behind Fionna. She knew it was a vampire, she fell to the ground, and the pouncing vampire missed his target. Fionna took out a dagger in her left hand, her pink sword in her right. The vampire leaped again, aiming for Fionna's legs. Fionna tried to jump up in time, but the vampire collided with her.

The vampire opened his mouth, which was already filled with blood. That suggested that he had already feasted on Fionna's comrades. She snarled and drove her dragger up onto the vampire that lay on top of her. He let out a hiss of anger and she kicked up on the vampires' body. She ripped the cloak off of his body, leading his skin to fry like an egg. She retrieved her dagger, and put it back on her side.

Fionna looked up the hill and saw that her army was losing. The only ones she could see fighting were the flame people, and they were burning up the vampires clothing and leaving them to cook in the sun. Finally, Fionna spotted two humans. Aaron and Flagratus were fighting back to back. Fuego and Emmett were taking on a very large vicious looking vampire.

Fionna sprinted up the hill to see that the vampires were eating her horse. She screamed and ran to the group of at least ten vampires. She took out a dagger, threw it to the closest vampire, striking him in the chest, and he crumpled down to the ground, his body slumped over the half eaten horse carcass.

"You bastards!" She screamed and the other vampires ran towards her.

She threw another dagger, another, they both hit their targets. She readied herself as the first vampire ran towards her. The lady vampire took out a long, thin sword. Fionna willed her pink crystal sword to grow longer, and the sword obeyed its master.

Fionna's focus was centered on the vampire in front of her. Fionna ran forward, slashing her sword in broad arcs around the vampire. The vampire parried and twirled, avoiding Fionna's brutish attacks with inhuman grace and ease. Two vampires on either side of the female vampire were unarmed, but their muscles rippled through the cloaks.

Fionna knew then and there that she was probably going to die fighting these five vampires. The two vampires on the right pounced forward. One aimed for her chest, the other aimed for leg.

Fionna was crushed by the weight of the two huge vampires. She yelled in rage and tried to raise her arms to fight back. The two vampires moved off her body, and pinned her arms down. Fionna kicked and struggled, but she could not break free. The two vampires on left walked over to the struggling Fionna and held her legs down.

"I honestly thought you would put up a better fight" The vampire girl smirked. "Rack up another kill for Ashley" Her voice was gloating. She stepped closer to Fionna and knelt down to her head.

The vampire girl whispered into her ear "Looks like nobody is going to save you" Ashley stood up and pressed her sword on Fionna's neck, puncturing the skin.

Blood colored the tip of the girl's sword.

"I don't think a fast death is suiting for you" Ashley said cruelly.

Fionna began to shake with fear. She didn't want to die. All of that training couldn't have been for nothing! Fionna let out a cry of pain as Ashley slit her stomach open, and slashed her sword on her arms. Fionna screamed as Ashley began to saw off each of her left leg.

Fionna began to drift in and out of consciousness. She looked up at the hill one last time to see a streak of red, orange, and yellow running down the hill. Flame Prince let out a deep growl and shot fire upon the vampires on her legs, burning them to a crisp. Fionna's armor protected her for the most part from the vicious, hungry, flame.

Flame Prince decapitated the vampire holding down her left arm and he stabbed the other in the heart, and ripped out his sword. Flame Prince kicked Ashley in the chest and she stumbled backwards. Before she could react, Flame Prince let out a raging inferno. The fire enveloped Ashley completely, and Fionna knew she was safe. Flame Prince, exhausted from his rage, collapsed to the ground.

Blood poured from her leg and Fionna stared at how much blood was coming out. She crawled over to the decapitated vampire and tore off his cloak, and tied it around her leg. Her chainmail on her stomach had been cut in a thin line. She tied some of the black cloak around her stomach.

Fionna glanced up the hill and saw there was no fighting. There was only an eerie silence. Bodies littered the hill like garbage. She saw some of her men moving around, some human, some Flame People. They had suffered heavy loss, even if they had defeated the vampires. Less than one hundred men were left, maybe even less than fifty. Fionna could not tell, and most of the men were on the very top of the hill, looking through the dead bodies to see if there were any survivors.

Exhaustion overwhelmed Fionna and she collapsed to the ground, and let unconsciousness overtake her.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fionna was swimming in the ocean. Fionna did not understand why she was swimming in the ocean. She hated and feared the ocean. There was no logical reason as to why she was swimming. She just swam. Fionna's muscles seized up, and she could not swim. She tried to struggle against the will of her muscles. Her cramped muscles prevailed over Fionna's will and she began to sink into the dark blue waters of the ocean. She drifted downwards slowly, the air in her lungs burning. She inhaled the water, hoping it would be air. Her lungs filled with water and she couldn't expel it from her lungs. She was drowning and her eyes began to fail her. Darkness consumed her and she knew she was dead.

Fionna gasped awake, her eyes were still not working. Everything was blurry. She was in a house, but she had never seen this house before. She was lying on a couch, but the couch was less comfortable then sleeping on rocks. Fionna sat up and looked around, her eyes clearing. On the wall was a guitar shaped like an axe. Fionna glanced down at her body and her stomach was bandaged, as was her left leg. She glanced at her arms and they were covered with scabs.

How did she get here? Who brought her here? Who bandaged her up? Where was the rest of her army? Where they okay? These questions raged through Fionna's mind. She sat up gingerly and found she could walk. She could see the kitchen through the dining room window. She glanced around the house once more and saw stairs. She climbed the stairs, straining to hear anybody else in this house.

She looked around the bedroom. There were two doors, Fionna picked the second door, and opened it and sneaked in. Fionna blushed deeply as she saw a showering man. Her eyes widened and she blushed again and she stumbled down the stairs. She wasn't stumbling because of her wounds; she was stumbling at the sight of the nude man. She sat back down on the couch and waited for her rescuer to come down.

Fionna waited for what seemed hours but she knew it was only minutes. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Fionna gasped at what she saw. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen. Black hair covered one of his eyes. He had a strong jaw line and full lips. His mouth was upturned in a smirk. He wore a well fitted, red, black, and gray, plaid shirt. His biceps seemed to barely fit through the arm holes. He work tight black jeans and wore red converse.

Fionna attempted to form a sentence around him "W-who are you?" She asked.

"Your rescuer"

"Can I have a name?" Fionna inquired.

He stopped smirking. "Names are of no importance" His voice was both rough and deep.

"Where's my equipment"

"On the patio"

Fionna stood up and walked towards the man. "My name is Fionna"

"I know" he whispered.

"How do you know?!" Fionna exclaimed.

"I just do" He replied.

"How old are you?" Fionna asked.

"Eighteen" Once again, the man's lips turned up in a smirk.

"I'm sixteen" Fionna said "Where are we?"

"Do you always ask this many questions?" The man chuckled.

"I only ask this many questions when I don't know what's going on" Fionna hissed, anger flaring in her chest.

"You should be grateful" The man said.

Fionna stepped forward, drew her hand back and attempted to slap the man. He caught her hand and held it there, centimeters away from his face. His hands were hard as stone. Fionna noticed that they were cold. Ice cold. Fionna stumbled backwards.

"Good little girls don't belong slapping their rescuers" He laughed.

"Vampire" She choked out. She immediately recognized this vampire from her dream.

"I saved you" He argued.

"Vampire" She repeated.

"Despite what you think" He growled "I didn't choose to be like this"

"You could kill yourself" Fionna spat.

The vampire put his hand to his chest, feigning pain. "My lady, how could you suggest something so inhumane?"

"Inhuman punishments for the non-human" Fionna retorted.

"Why do you hate vampires so much?" He asked quietly. "Not all of us are the same"

"They murdered my family" She snarled.

"Stay right there" He ordered, and he stepped into the kitchen. He came out holding an apple.

"Watch this" he said. He sunk his fangs into the apple and began to suck. The red color drained from apple, leaving a white apple.

"Impossible" Fionna said staring at the vampires now flickering red eyes.

"Just like how I don't know everything about you, you don't know everything about me" He said.

"Can you at least tell me your name?" Fionna growled, anger fading from her voice. She was too tired and injured to argue with the vampire.

"My name is Marshall-Lee, the Vampire King"

"Y-y-you m-m-monster" Fionna stuttered.

Marshall-Lee clenched his jaw. Anger and pain flashed through his eyes. "Humans, you are all the same…pathetic and judgmental" He muttered and turned to go up the stairs, retreating back to his room.

Fionna scowled and she sat back down on the coach, exhausted. She laid her head down, and in the first time in years, she sobbed into her arms, falling into a gray, uneasy sleep.

Fionna woke in the middle in the night to sounds in the kitchen. There was a blanket on her that hadn't been there before. There was a light in the kitchen and Fionna's stomach rumbled in hunger. She stood up and walked gingerly to the kitchen.

Marshall-Lee stood in front of Fionna, his back turned against her. He was at the fridge, picking his next meal. Marshall was also shirtless, and only wore his black pants. Fionna silently stepped closer, about to tap his shoulder when Marshall turned around and his body brushed up against hers. He took a step back and tripped into the fridge. Fionna contained a laugh.

"I wasn't expecting you to be up" Marshall said with irritation. His face was red from blushing.

"I'm hungry" She mumbled, and gazed down at Marshall's stony abdomen. Six neat bricks were piled on top of each other and a line that looked like a 'v' seemed to be carved into his body.

"Well, you have been unconscious for almost five days, so I can't blame you" Marshall murmured.

"FIVE DAYS?!" Fionna screeched.

Marshall flinched at the loud noise "Yes, five days. What would you like to eat? Pasta or pasta?"

"Pasta?" Fionna asked

"Good choice. I'm not very good at cooking, the only thing I can cook is pasta" He shrugged and turned to make food.

Fionna sat down on the padded wooden chair and waited for him to make the food. Minutes later, Marshall appeared, holding a plate of pasta in his hands. He gave her a fork and a glass filled with water.

"Eat" he ordered and sat down on the chair opposite of where Fionna sat. He watched her intently as she wolfed down her food.

After practically licking her plate clean, Fionna asked "Why are you this nice?"

Marshall let out a sigh "I've seen the horrors my people have caused, are causing, and will cause"

"But why are you so different?" She asked.

"I'm not. When I was younger I was not this…nice. I was a villain, every night I was out killing. I sent everybody running like children…" He trailed off.

"So you were the bad guy?" She asked.

"Yeah…But that was when I was under my mother's influence" He shuddered.

"Is it true that you killed your own mother for the throne?"

"I didn't want the throne, but yes, I killed my mother" He whispered.

"Why wouldn't you want the throne?" Fionna asked.

"I don't want to be the cause of so much pain, loss, and despair" He said.

"Why did you kill your mother then?"

"I've been eighteen for over one thousand years. After I stopped listening to my mother, because she was plotting against the humans five hundred years ago, she marooned me on this island. I couldn't escape because she had put spells around the island, not allowing me to leave"

Fionna nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"For five hundred years, I remained on that island. And each week, mother would drop dozens of red fruits, to mock me of the blood I was missing. After one hundred years of solitude, I began to lose my mind due to the lack of blood. I went so crazy and desperate that I drank the red of the fruit. I found that it fulfilled me and for the next four hundred years, I recovered my lost strength, and gained even more power. Eventually, on my 1000th birthday, I escaped the island. I walked through the Nightosphere and heard whispers about a war." Marshall continued.

"It's odd for you to talk about years as if they were days" Fionna murmured.

Marshall cleared his throat "Continuing. This was eight years ago, and I overheard that my mother had ordered an attack on a small village on the coast of Aaa. Knowing she would be distracted with planning, I decided to move against my so-called mother. I crept into her mansion undetected and I killed her" Marshall concluded the story.

Fionna's voice cracked "My village was destroyed eight years ago, only me and Cake survived…"

Marshall stared at Fionna "I am sorry for your loss"

Fionna shook her head and rubbed her eyes, trying to hide the pain. "It's fine."

"It's obviously not fine. I have been trying to do whatever it takes to end this war. I need allies, heroes and friends. My people are war lovers, but if they face their extinction, they will retreat and never bother anybody again"

"Why don't your people listen to you?" Fionna asked.

"They think I am weak for wanting peace, and most have turned away from my rule. But there are some that still follow me and my rule. We need them to end this war, along with the cooperation of humans" Marshall sighed.

Fionna blinked a few times and realized she was tired once more.

"Thank you for telling me all this…I feel…like I understand you better now" Fionna whispered drowsily.

"No problem" He smiled, flashing his canines.

Fionna offered a weak smile in return and she leaned back in her chair and began to fall asleep. Through half closed eyes Fionna saw and felt Marshall pick her up gently and carry her upstairs and laid her gently on his bed. He pulled the covers up to Fionna's chin. He stared at her for a couple of seconds and he slowly bent over and kissed Fionna on the forehead.

"Goodnight, good little girl"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A sound at the bottom of the house had woken Fionna from her deep slumber. She tried to move her leg but she found she could not. Panic pulsed through her veins. How come she could move yesterday?

"Marshall!" Fionna yelled.

In what seemed an instant, Marshall was there. His black hair was straightened into perfection. Even his unsettling crimson eyes seemed beautiful to Fionna. She blinked in awe and for a moment she had forgotten why she had even called Marshall.

"What is it, my lady?" Marshall raised an eyebrow.

"I-I can't move" Fionna whispered.

Marshall scowled and tore the covers off of his bed. Fionna lay there in a dark blue skirt and a light blue shirt. The skirt covered most of the wound.

"I….I'm going to have to take off your skirt" Marshall said awkwardly.

Fionna was just about to protest, but Marshall had already slid off the skirt. He stood there, hand underneath his chin, scowling, but thinking. Marshall studied the wound.

"How close was I to death when you found me?" Fionna asked.

"Very…very close. Your leg was torn open, and your thigh muscle was only hanging on by a single piece of skin. Your stomach was bleeding profusely and your arms were cut very badly"

"You saved my life" Fionna murmured.

"It was nothing" Marshall shrugged off his deed.

"How did you even find me!?" Fionna exclaimed.

"Actually, we are not too far from where the battle had taken place. I heard the fighting going on, so I went on to investigate. When I saw you…." He trailed off

"When you saw me….?" Fionna asked.

"I just thought you deserved a second chance" Marshall said, looking away from Fionna.

"Thank you" Fionna's voice came out as a whisper.

"Who was responsible for hurting you?" Marshall said with a growl.

Fionna paused, struggling to remember the name of the girl who had tried to kill her. "I think her name was Ashley"

Marshall stiffened "What"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it was Ashley"

Marshall's face clouded with pain. "She was my ex-girlfriend. Little did I know she was just using me for her own personal gain…She…Kinda broke me in half…"

Anger, jealousy and resentment flared through Fionna "You…dated that monster?"

Marshall put his hands up in the air "She was different….she used to be so nice…"

Fionna glanced down at her leg "Obviously not too nice"

Marshall nodded "Nobody will hurt you again" he promised.

"What even happened between you two?"

"Typical stuff. We didn't last that long, I started dating her after I had returned from my exile. After we broke up…something inside her changed. Something flipped on, something evil. She used to be loyal to me…but then she went with my mother's loyalists and began to wage war against humans"

Fionna tried to move her leg, and she succeeded, only to be rewarded with a sharp stab of pain. Fionna let out a hiss of anger.

"Don't. Move" Marshall said, turning and going down the stairs.

A moment later, he appeared. He was holding a tube of something and bandages. Marshall gently sat down on the bed. His fingers rested on Fionna's thigh and found the bandage opening. Fionna shuddered at his touch and Marshall unwrapped Fionna's bandaged leg, revealing the ugly, swollen, red cut.

Marshall put some ointment onto his hand and rubbed it in on Fionna's thigh. The throbbing immediately stopped and the pain in Fionna's leg almost ceased to exist. Fionna gasped with relief, tears welling up in the corner of her eyes.

"T-thank you" Fionna's voice wobbled.

"It's nothing" Marshall shrugged it off.

"But it's not nothing. Thank you. I mean it"

Marshall turned his back on Fionna and walked down the stairs, while he was going down the stairs, Fionna put her skirt back on. She was slightly embarrassed at the fact that Marshall had seen her in just underwear and a shirt. Then again…she did see him completely nude. She blushed at the thought. He was gone for a few minutes and he came back up, his axe guitar in hand.

"You play music?"

"The one thing I can do right"

Fionna rolled her eyes. "Play something" She ordered.

"Say please" Marshall smirked, and his eyes were playful.

"Please" Fionna begged.

Marshall broke out into a full smile, his canines longer than the rest of his teeth. His teeth were perfectly white. Fionna suddenly felt self conscious about how she looked. She probably looked like a bag of rags.

"Alright. Here we go" Marshall said, strumming the guitar strings.

Fionna closed her eyes and let the steady strumming color her mind's eye.

"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you. Come morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound. Don't you dare look out your window, darling, and everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold onto this lullaby. Even when the music is gone….Gone"

Fionna's jaw dropped "More" she whispered.

Marshall's voice sounded deep, and smooth. It was mesmerizing. Fionna had never heard a voice as beautiful as Marshall's. Fionna wouldn't mind if Marshall would sing to her forever. The very thought of that made Fionna shudder.

"You want more?" Marshall asked, tilting his head.

Fionna nodded enthusiastically "Yes, please"

"Hold on, gotta grab my amp" Marshall said, turning to go down the stairs.

He reappeared and he set the amp down on the ground, and plugged it into the wall. He grabbed a black cord from the top of the amp and plugged it into his axe guitar.

"You ready for this?" Marshall grinned.

Fionna nodded and smiled.

"You sure? This isn't like the other song"

"I'm sure I can take it" Fionna said while she rolled her eyes.

The next song Marshall played was darker and deeper. He growled at some of the lyrics and his eyes flashed with passion, anger, and pain in Marshall's voice surprised Fionna. Fionna had never heard a noise like he was making. It was like a growl, but a scream at the same time. Fionna loved it so much.

"You are amazing" Fionna whispered in awe, and she resisted the urge to raise her hands.

"Thanks, m'lady. Five hundred years alone certainly gives you a lot of free time, so I took up music"

"What makes you think I'm your lady?"

Marshall paused, and stroked his chin. "Perhaps it's just that I'm polite and old-fashioned" he smiled jokingly.

"Because that's the first two words I think of when I hear the name 'Marshall-Lee'" Fionna laughed.

"Well what are the first words that come to your mind when you hear my name?"

Fionna paused "Misunderstood…and..."

Marshall put his guitar down and sat on the bed. "Misunderstood and…?"

Fionna blinked in surprise at the sudden closeness of Marshall. "Heroic" she whispered.

Marshall leaned closer to Fionna. Fionna gazed into the sea of blood which was Marshall's eyes. Marshall lifted his arms up, and cupped Fionna's face with his hands. The cool touch of Marshall sent shivers down Fionna's spine.

Marshall gently placed his lips onto Fionna's. Fionna expected his lips to be cool, but she found they were simply electrifying. His lips lingered for a moment longer as if it was a question.

Fionna was growing impatient with how slow he was kissing her "More" she whispered against his lips.

Suddenly, Marshall pulled away completely. His eyes were full of shame.

"I'm sorry" Marshall said hoarsely.

"Why are you sorry?" Fionna's voice cracked.

"I'm afraid that you will make me lose control" Marshall said, his head bowed in shame.

"But…I liked it" Fionna argued weakly.

"Y-you did?" Marshall whispered.

"You're probably the only guy that I've enjoyed kissing"

"Others have tried to kiss you?"

"Well, only one" Fionna admitted

"Who was it?" Marshall asked.

"King Bobby Gumball" Fionna said casually.

"Him?" Marshall growled, his body tensing up.

"Yes. Him. I didn't' like him though. He kinda creeps me out"

Marshall threw his head back and howled with laughter "I bet he does"

Fionna smiled nodded. Marshall suddenly turned wolfish. "What's happening with you?" Fionna asked.

"Well since I AM the vampire king, I get some super radical powers"

"Like what?"

The handsome face of Marshall that Fionna secretly adored had turned into a small, ugly, flying, bat. The bat flapped over and landed on Fionna's shoulder.

"Sup" The bat asked in Marshall's voice.

Fionna burst out laughing. "That little thing….with your voice…hahahaha" Fionna doubled over laughing, causing Marshall to flap away.

That bat disappeared and suddenly, a massive, hulking, fuzzy, wolf stood in front of Fionna. The wolf had a luscious black coat, with red and yellow eyes, and it was bigger than any other wolf Fionna had seen. The eyes would have unsettled Fionna, but she knew they belonged to Marshall. She reached over to pet the Marshall. She scratched his ears and he licked her fingers. The wolf backed up and reared back.

The wolf transformed into a bat human. It was hideous.  
"I think I prefer your vampire form" Fionna giggled.

"Oh I have one more to show you" The bat human grumbled.

The ugly bat creature turned into this black…tentacle monster?

"What the glob is that!?" Fionna screeched.

"Don't like this one?" The tentacle monster chuckled, the chuckles caused ripples within the fat of the creature.

"No. Wolf or Vampire. No tentacle monster. It's gross looking" Fionna snapped.

"Alright, alright" Marshall-Lee appeared again, his hands raised in the air as if he were surrendering.

"What else can you do?" Fionna asked.

"Those weren't enough for you?!" Marshall exclaimed.

"Well yeah they were but I'm just curious about what else you can do…" Fionna trailed off.

"Oh I can raise things from the dead too" Marshall added casually.

"What?! You can?!" Fionna squealed in excitement. Maybe Marshall could bring back her family!

"Fionna…They don't come back the same"

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean, when I raise the dead, they are under my command and control. Plus, they just come back as skeletons" Marshall shrugged.

"So hypothetically speaking if you were to raise somebody's murdered family they would just be mindless slaves?"

"Hypothetically, yes" Marshall said. "Truthfully, it is better that we leave that hypothetical family alone, and not raise them. They won't come back the same"

Fionna was crestfallen "Okay"

"I'm sorry" Marshall mumbled

"It's okay…It wasn't your fault"

Marshall pulled Fionna into a tight embrace. His well muscled arms wrapped around her waist and his stony chest pressed up against her. He stood a good foot taller than Fionna. She was around 5'5 and he must be close to 6'5. Fionna buried her face into his chest as the tears began to fall. Marshall rubbed his hands on her back, trying to comfort her.

"We can end this war. Together." Marshall told Fionna.

"Together?

"Together. Just the two of us. Now you should get some sleep, good little girl"

"But I don't want to sleep"

"It's like…nine…at night, Fionna"

"What?!" Fionna gasped. Had they spent THAT much time together?!

"Time sure flies when you're having fun" Marshall did the devil horns, stuck his tongue out, and floated out of the room, closing the door.

Fionna stared at the door for a few moments. Her ears strained to hear any sounds that Marshall could be making. Fionna couldn't hear a sound, so she assumed that he was downstairs watching T.V.

Fionna had been inspired by the godly voice of Marshall. She had never sung before…or at least gave it a good try. She just goofed around with Cake singing good songs horribly. It was the little fun that Fionna did have.

Fionna repeated the first song Marshall had sung to her. She tried hard to sing well. But there was no way of knowing if she was good or not. The song had come out of her without much felt, and the words felt like honey against her throat. Was that a good thing? Or a bad thing? Fionna didn't know.

Fionna struggled to get out of bed. Boy, she needed to go to the bathroom. She hobbled to the bathroom and was about to pull down her skirt when…


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"BOO!" Marshall-Lee the asshole Vampire King howled.

Fionna screamed in horror, and before she realized it was Marshall, she slammed her fist into the side of his jaw. She had punched him so hard; she felt her fingers snap and crack.

"Ow! My cheek meat!" Marshall-Lee said, clutching his jaw and doubling over.

"Dude, don't sneak up on me!" Fionna screeched. "ESPECIALLY WHEN I'M GOING TO THE BATHROOM YOU FREAK"

"Hey…you gotta admit. It was kinda funny" Marshall chuckled. "You shoulda seen your face"

Fionna puffed up her chest "Okay, it might have been funny for you, but it wasn't for me!"

"I must have forgotten to tell you that invisibility was another one of my powers" Marshall was still smirking.

Fionna scowled. "Can I please pee in peace?"  
"Of course" Marshall snickered.

Fionna finished going to the bathroom and found her hand was throbbing. It hurt and it looked like it was swelling. She cursed Marshall under her breath. How long had Marshall been listening? Did he hear her sing? Her stomach twisted with nervousness. She stepped out of the bathroom, clutching her hand and a scowl on her face. Marshall was floating above the bed, his back turned to her.

"Good little girl, always picking a fight with me. You know that I'm bad, but you're spending the night with me. What do you want from my world? You're a good little girl" Marshall sang to her, snapping his fingers occasionally to mark a beat.

Fionna picked up quick "Bad little boy, that's what you're acting like. I really don't buy, that you're that type of guy. And, if you are, why did you save me?"

Marshall snarled "Don't you know I'm a villain?! EVERY NIGHT I WAS OUT KILLING. Sending everybody running like children. I know why you're mad at me. I've got demon eyes and they're looking straight through your anatomy, into your deepest fears"

"I don't think you're so bad"

"Not so bad? I'm a son of a demon, and the Vampire King. It's not something I have to try at"

"You were evil, Marshall. But you aren't anymore"

"How can you be so sure? What if I go back to killing again? I'll go for the closest human" Marshall said, looking at Fionna.

Fionna sighed "Marshall. You are not like other vampires. I know you aren't. And in your heart, you know that too"

"What good does a heart do if it's not beating?"

"It's still there to guide you" Fionna whispered.

Tears began to well up in the corner of Marshall's eyes "I don't want to be a monster ever again" He whispered.

"Marshall…." Fionna trailed off.

"You don't know what it's like, Fionna. I've killed so many…the blood of hundreds of men is on my hands" A couple of blood stained tears ran down his face.

"You just have to do the best with what you are given" Fionna said, stepping closer to Marshall, and sat at the foot of the bed.

Marshall stopped floating and landed softly on the bed. "I've been a coward. I could have ended this war much sooner. Instead, I just live in the many abandoned houses from the war."

Fionna paused "True. But you probably wouldn't be alive. Stopping the rogue vampire armies alone would be suicide. We need to find your loyalists, and unite the kingdoms together and defeat the Nightosphere once and for all"

Marshall stared at her "I'm sorry for scaring you. I shouldn't be a jerk to you…"

Fionna's words were caught in her throat "W-what are we Marshall…Just friends? Something more?"

"It depends what you want from me" Marshall replied

Fionna's chest tightened "I…I don't know what I want from you. You mess with my head like nobody else has."

Marshall paused and clenched his jaw "I don't want to mess with your head"

Fionna twisted her mouth in frustration "I don't think it's you, I think it's me. I have a hard time trusting people"

"Do you trust me?" Marshall asked.

Fionna gazed into Marshall's eyes "Somewhat. You're doing better than Gumball has in eight years"

"I don't like him at all. He gives me a bad feeling" Marshall grumbled.

"That makes two of us" Fionna growled.

"How could you stand eight years with tha-"A loud crash came from down stairs.

Marshall's eyes narrowed and glowed a faint red "Be quiet and stay here" He hissed to Fionna.

_CRASH_

_CRASH_

_CRASH _

"Marshall, we know you are in here" A wolfish voice came from the kitchen.

"It smells like he has a human here" The second sneering voice said.

"Let's just do the job Gumball sent us to do" The first voice said.

Marshall grabbed his guitar axe and opened the door, leaving Fionna alone on the bed. He floated out of the room, axe raised to chop down on upcoming enemies. Marshall was now out of sight, and probably invisible.

_BANG_

"WHERE IS HE?!" The wolf voice asked.

_SPLASH_

"THERE HE IS" The wolfish voice shouted.

Fighting echoed through the house. The snarling shook the house, furniture sounded like they were being thrown around like toys. The sound of wood splintering hurt Fionna's ears. Just when she thought the fighting wouldn't end, silence filled her ears. She expected Marshall to come up at any moment, bloody from the enemies he just fought. But to her horror, she didn't.

"We got him!" The second voice laughed.

"Damn right. Now let's finish the job"

"We'll kill the Vampire King slowly" The sneering voice said.

"Make him pay for his crimes" The first voice agreed.

"Make him pay for enslaving thousands of people, and conquering all but the Candy Kingdom" The second voice added.

"Let's just do the job Gumball asked us to do, then we'll be filthy rich" The first voice hooted.

"You bastards" Marshall snarled.

"Let's start with his dirty mouth" The second voice snickered.

Fionna's stomach plummeted. She knew Marshall had told her to stay, but how could she let her savior die without her debt repaid? Fionna knew she couldn't take both of them, but maybe if she distracted one, Marshall could take out the other. With her throbbing (and was probably sprained or broken) right hand, and her almost useless leg, Fionna stood up and hobbled over to Marshall's nightstand to find a black knife. She grabbed it with her left hand and tried to walk as quietly as she could down the stairs.

When she reached the base of the stairs, the two creatures had their back to her. Marshall lay on the floor, near the couch. On the left side of Marshall, there stood a werewolf. The werewolf was dark brown or maybe black; Fionna couldn't tell in the dark. On the right side, a green goblin lurked over Marshall's face, knife in hand.

Fionna let out a scream and leapt forward, driving her dagger into the goblins back. She dragged the dagger down the goblins spine, splitting it in two. The goblin coughed out blood, let out a whiny noise, and collapsed into the ground. The werewolf turned to Fionna, eyes blazing with rage, and lunged forward, swiping his massive paws at Fionna's face, which she barely managed to dodge.

Taking advantage of the distracted werewolf, Marshall kicked the werewolf in the face, knocking teeth out of the werewolf's mouth. The beast turned to Marshall and hunched his back and sprang into Marshall. The snarls of not one, but two wolves filled Fionna's ears. The werewolf pinned Marshall on his back once again. Marshall kicked up with his hind paws and tears the werewolf's flank up. The werewolf reared back and Marshall sprang up, his jaws wide, going for the werewolf's exposed neck. Marshall landed the attack, and ripped the werewolf's throat open.

Blood exploded out of the werewolf's neck, splattering on Marshall. Marshall turned back to his normal form, and turns to face Fionna.

"I told you to stay upstairs" He snarled.

"You would have died otherwise!" Fionna responded, her own voice rising to meet Marshall's level.

"I had the situation completely under control!" Marshall spat.

"Yeah…and that's why you were pinned by two assassins right? Unable to move?" Fionna shot back.

"I. Had. It. Under. Control." Marshall said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah right, Marshall. You needed my help and you know it!" Fionna was not far from yelling at Marshall.

"You know what Fionna? Forget it. Forget that damn kiss, just forget it." He hissed, and flew out of the house.

Fionna was just about to run after him, and then decided against it. She was to mad to talk to him anyways. Who has he to tell her what to do? And who was he to tell her to forget about the kiss when he was the one who initiated it?!

Fionna sighed and wondered what to do about the bodies. For the first time, Fionna went onto the patio to find her stuff in a pile. Fionna had felt naked the past few days without her bunny hat. She quickly put it on. On the patio there was a basketball hoop, and Fionna wondered if Marshall ever played.

She pushed the thought of Marshall out of her mind. She needed to figure out what to do with the bodies. She scanned around the patio. The house seemed to be built on a pond. The house was also in a cave. Fionna decided to bury the bodies in the water. It took a long time for Fionna to dig in the water but eventually she made a hole big enough to fit both the massive werewolf and the human-sized goblin. She dumped the bodies and pushed the dirt back on top.

There was blood all over the wooden floor and Fionna almost slipped in it. She searched for a mop and found one in the kitchen. She grabbed a bucket and filled with steaming hot water. She couldn't find soap so she just washed the blood up with the mop.

After she was done mopping up the blood, she was exhausted. Her knees buckled from exertion and her arms ached. Her thigh was starting to throb again, so she climbed up the stairs and plopped on the bed. She was asleep in a matter of minutes.

The next day, Marshall had not come back. Fionna felt no need to get out of bed, so she didn't get out of the comfy bed. She slept the whole entire day and woke in the middle of the night famished. Once in the kitchen, she found an apple and munched on it hungrily. She took another and ate it as she returned to the bedroom. She collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep.

When Fionna woke, it must have been noon. She felt reenergized yet depleted. She walked downstairs and sat on the couch and flicked on the T.V. and put a movie in. After thirty minutes into the movie, Fionna lay down.

"Man, where is Marshall?" Fionna groaned.

One movie down. Then another, then another. Each moment that passed gave Fionna a sense of unease. Where was Marshall?! She wasn't even mad at him anymore, she didn't hold grudges. She just wanted him to say thanks for saving his life, and apologize for being a jerk. When Fionna tried to move her leg, she found she could not. She pulled her skirt down and examined the wound.

The wound was an angry red and the cut had been reopened. Fionna was no medic or doctor, but she knew this was bad. She put her skirt back up, scowling.

"Damn it, Marshall! I need you!" She yelled into the empty house.

_Silence_

"Please Marshall! I miss you!" She yelled again.

"Miss me, huh?" Marshall appeared in front of her. He was probably there the whole entire time, watching Fionna.

"Marshall!" She squealed with happiness.

"Didn't expect this enthusiasm, but you know what? I'll take it!" Marshall grinned.

"Where the hell were you!?" Fionna accused.

"Blowing off steam" Marshall shrugged.

"For almost two days?!"

"Well…" Marshall trailed off.

"Spill it" Fionna said.

"I wasn't as angry at you as I was me…I was so pissed at the thought that…that werewolf could've killed you" Marshall's voice wobbled.

"Well I've kinda needed your help" Fionna puffed out.

Marshall sniffed the air, and scrunched is nose. "It's your leg, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Something's wrong" Fionna whispered.

Marshall scowled and rushed over to Fionna. He hissed when he saw the wound.

"It's infected" He said simply. He turned his back and went into the kitchen. He came back holding a bottle.

"This is going to burn like hell" He said.

Fionna braced herself for the pain. Marshall poured the contents of the bottle onto Fionna's leg. The burn of alcohol stung so badly, tears were threatening to pour out of Fionna's face. She gritted her teeth together and clung to the couch. Marshall grabbed a cotton ball and wiped out the puss from the wound.

The familiar container of ointment appeared in Marshall's hands and he placed the ointment onto Fionna's wound. The burning subsided and Fionna let out a gasp of relief.

"Considering how deep that wound was, it's actually healing pretty well" Marshall remarked.

"What?" Fionna asked, surprised at the fact that the wound could ever get better.

"It was much less deep, and there was little puss. If you rest for another few days and don't move, it'll heal up in no time" Marshall said.

"Bobby must be worried sick about me…same with Flame Prince and the rest of my men…" Fionna thought out loud.

"He is…I saw search parties when I was out cooling off" Marshall said.

"Oh great" Fionna said sarcastically. "I bet he wasn't even looking himself"

"He wasn't" Marshall sighed. "Did you ever like Gumball?"

The question shocked Fionna "Um, no. He's just my friend"

"So you're telling me that you didn't have a tiny crush on that wad?"

"Gumwad" She giggled. She could imagine Cake scolding her after Fionna said that. The thought of Cake sent a pang of loneliness.

Marshall chuckled "There's no way you could've spent eight years with him and didn't like him"

Fionna bowed her head in defeat "Okay when I was thirteen I had a crush on him"

"Do you have a crush on me?"

"Drop it, Marshall." Fionna said defensively.

"No. I won't. Do you have a crush on me?" Marshall repeated.

"What great reward awaits you when you find out?" Fionna scowled.

"No rewards. Just curiosity" Marshall smirked.

"Why do you care so much!?" Fionna remembered the brief kiss she had with Marshall.

Marshall took a breath before answering "Because I want to know if you like me back" His eyes were downcast and he was blushing. He stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I-I…I like you Marshall" Fionna admitted.

"Just like? Or like like?" Marshall asked.

Fionna was as red as a tomato from all the blushing "I like like you, okay!?"

Marshall's eyes lit up and he smiled genuinely. "You know…the moment I saw you…I couldn't let someone as beautiful as you die like that"

Fionna blushed "I'm not beautiful. And I don't deserve you." she argued.

"Keep lying to yourself, good little girl. But you are beautiful to me. And…that's all that matters" Marshall whispered.

Marshall sat down on the couch and put an arm around Fionna. This was the first time Fionna had ever had someone like this and was unsure of what to do. She settled on snuggling into Marshall's side as he watched a horror movie.

Fionna laughed when fake blood splattered across the screen. Marshall turned his head in surprise.

"You like horror movies?" He asked.

"I love them, especially the gore!" Fionna said with a grin.

"So you're beautiful, have a great taste in movies, and are an amazing singer" Marshall flirted.

"You liked my singing?" Fionna gasped.

"I didn't like it, I loved it" Marshall smiled.

"Thanks. That was my first time singing"

"Well you did amazing. You sound like an angel" Marshall said.

Fionna didn't know how to reply to this so she just watched the movie.

"Sure, go into the forest, it's much safer there!" Marshall said sarcastically, laughing at the stupidity of the girl running into the woods.

"Look out, the boogey man is gonna get you" Fionna snickered.

Marshall and Fionna laughed and soon after, the movie ended. Marshall cleared his throat.

"Yeah?" Fionna asked.

"You know how I told you to forget about the kiss?" Marshall asked.

"Yeah"

"I really didn't mean it" Marshall said sincerely.

"I know, I get that way when I'm angry too" Fionna confessed.

"How can I make it up to you?" Marshall asked. His face was serious, but his eyes were twinkling with mischief.

"Give me something I can remember" Fionna suggested.

Marshall smirked "That I can do"

Marshall leaned in and placed his lips on Fionna's. His hands stroked Fionna's long hair. He kept his lips moving and his tongue flicked on Fionna's lips. Fionna nodded and Marshall's tongue entered her mouth. She moaned and pulled him closer. Just when Fionna thought her lungs were going to explode from lack of air, Marshall pulled back.

"That I will remember" Fionna admitted.

"I have that effect on people" Marshall winked. Or tied to wink.

"What was that?" Fionna asked.

"A wink?" Marshall asked.

"It looked more like a face spasm" Fionna burst out laughing.

Marshall scowled "Does not"

"Does too"

"Does not"

"It sure does, Marshall. Go look in the mirror and wink." Fionna said, still laughing.

Marshall disappeared then reappeared, face red with embarrassment.

"I suppose it does look like I'm having a face seizure" He laughed.

Fionna's eyes unconsciously looked at Marshall's lips. The way they moved when he laughs. It was mesmerizing. Her gaze went upward and she looked into his eyes. They were like a sea of blood. She assessed his hair. His hair was ebony black, shiny, and super straight. His bangs fell over one of his eyes and he constantly had to flip his hair to get it out of his eyes.

Fionna blushed and turned her face away. Fionna wondered how Marshall could ever think she was pretty. Fionna was well-muscled and last time she checked (which was when she was 13) she didn't have any curves. Fionna glanced briefly down at her chest and found that she had changed since she was thirteen. She had really long blonde hair that often shined like it was a star. Her bangs fell out of her bunny hat that she usually was wearing. Her blue-green eyes weren't the most beautiful eyes. She thought she was just average.

"I think you're perfect" Marshall said and kissed her again.

Fionna broke the kiss "Marshall, I'll have to go soon"

"I know" He said sadly.

"I'll miss you, but you and I have a job to do"

"I'll miss you too, Fi. But how are we going to do our job?" Marshall asked.

"Marsh, you need to go round up your loyalists in the Nightosphere. I'll round up the surviving humans, candy people, flame people, and even penguins. Maybe even the Lumpy Space People will aid us." Fionna said.

"And then what?"

"Then I'll go to Bobby and tell him the truth about you. If all goes as planned, we'll be able to take down the rogue vampires and liberate the surrounding kingdoms"

"That sounds like a solid plan. We should both meet with Bobby, we'll need his help" Marshall agreed.

"That's a good idea, once you've rounded up your royalists, we can both meet in the Candy Kingdom"

"Then we can take down my brethren!" Marshall cheered.

"We can do this. Let's change the face of Aaa!" Fionna roared with confidence.

"Hell yeah!" Marshall fist pumped.

"Let's do this thing!"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had been three days since Fionna had left Marshall's house. Marshall gave Fionna what he called a "shadow stallion" for Fionna to ride. A sharp stab of pain went through Fionna as Marshall had given her the shadow stallion. Fionna missed her white stallion. A flair of anger bore through Fionna as she remembered the vampires feasting on her fallen horse.

Fionna was searching for her soldiers. Fionna had a gut instinct that her army had regrouped with the main fighting force. The only problem was finding where the fighting force was. Fionna remembered there were supposed to rendezvous near the mountains of the Ice Kingdom. So, she made the shadow stallion gallop full-speed eastward.

Hours of riding had made Fionna's thigh stiff, but the fatal wound had healed. She got off the mount and stretched her body. Fionna took off her green backpack and took out an apple- the only food Marshall had been able to supply Fionna. She munched on it hungrily. The sweet taste of the apple satisfied Fionna and reminded of her of Marshall. After she finished eating hers, she wondered if the stallion ate anything. Seeing how it was made out of shadow, it probably didn't.

Fionna hopped onto the shadow creature and continued galloping for what seemed hours. A long stretch of plains lay ahead. In the plains, grew a massive tree. This tree was bigger than any tree Fionna had ever seen. Fionna stared in awe at the tree. Fionna wanted to live in this tree. This thought surprised Fionna. Who would even build a tree house for her?

The grassy planes flew past Fionna. The domineering ice mountains were a scary sight indeed. Huge blue triangles rose from the ground. Fionna narrowed her eyes against the glare of the sun, trying to see any moving people. In the far distance, Fionna saw tents and campfires. She kicked the shadow stallion's sides, urging it to gallop towards the campsite.

Fionna's surroundings flew past her and she seemed to have blinked once, and she was already at the campsite. She dismounted and dismissed the stallion from her service. It reared back and disappeared into the air, leaving nothing but ash.

The man guarding the entrance to the camp drew his sword as Fionna approached.

"Who are you?" He demanded with a snarl.

"I'm Fionna" She responded.

The guard lowered his sword "Impossible" He mumbled. "You're supposed to be dead"

Fionna threw her head back and laughed "I'm hard to kill"

The guard looked her over "You must be" he said.

The guard led her through the lines of tents and Fionna didn't recognize any of the men. A pit formed in her stomach. Did none of her men survive? Did Flame Prince perish in the battle near the river? The guard stopped in front of the largest tent.

"You should probably go talk to Flame Prince" The guard suggested.

"Thank you" Some of the weight lifted off her shoulders. At least Flame Prince was alive.

She walked into the tent, opening the flap and stepping. Flame Prince with his flame skin was bending over a table, as if he were planning something. To his left, stood a man with curly purple hair and a silver scabbard strapped to his side. Fionna didn't know this man, but she knew he was probably Lumpy Space Prince. To Flame Prince's right, was a woman dressed in all blue with white hair and a crown made out of gold. _That must be Ice Queen, _Fionna thought. Somebody was standing on the front side of the table. White and yellow hair was tied into a ponytail. A fluffy tail accompanied the ponytail. Fionna immediately recognized the figure.

"CAKE" Fionna screamed with delight.

The four leaders turned in unison and stared at Fionna. They didn't seem to register that she was alive.

"F-fionna?" Cake stuttered and took a step forward.

"Impossible" Flame Prince murmured.

"Oh baby girl, I thought the worst" Cake started crying and ran over to embrace Fionna in a fierce hug.

"I missed you so much Cake" Fionna mumbled into Cake's shoulder.

"I missed you too baby" Cake sighed.

"Where were you?!" Flame Prince exclaimed.

"If I told you, you probably wouldn't believe me" Fionna sighed.

"Honestly, I didn't believe you were alive, Fionna. I'll believe anything you say" Cake told Fionna.

"I agree with Cake" Flame Prince nodded.

"Oh my GLOB. I can't believe I get to meet the legend herself" Lumpy Space Prince said in a congested voice.

Cake let go of Fionna after a fierce embrace.

"Okay before I tell you guys what happened with me, I want to know what happened with my men" Fionna turned to Flame Prince.

"Most of them are dead" He said sadly.

"How many survived?" Fionna's voice cracked.

"We had around fifty men left. Most of them were my men….the rest were yours"

Tears welled up in the corner of Fionna's eyes. She had grown to love her men, no matter how drunk they had been.

"Aaron and Emmett will be pleased to know you made it" Flame Prince added.

Fionna offered a weak smile. At least some of her men had survived the battle.

"Do you even know how those vampires found us?" Fionna asked.

"We still have no idea how they found us. They were supposed to be by the mountains" Flame Prince said. "We also have come to believe that those were just a scouting force"

"A scouting force of over five hundred vampires?!"

"Yes. The remaining forces are somewhere, but our scouts can't seem to find them" Flame Prince hissed with frustration.

Fionna sighed "We'll find them. And when we do, we'll end them"

Flame Prince, Ice Queen, Lumpy Space Prince and Cake all nodded in agreement.

"You bet we will" Cake said.

"I'm still curious to know about what happened to you" Flame Prince said.

Fionna took a deep breath. "Sit down, it's a long story"

Fionna told the four leaders in the tent about how she woke up on a couch in house she didn't recognize. She skipped over the part where Fionna had seen Marshall naked. She told them about how Marshall had treated her leg and fed her food. How he told her his life story, and how he wasn't a bad person at all. How he was different from the other vampires.

She retold Marshall's story of how he was exiled to the island for five hundred years. Then she added on how he had many great powers. Fionna couldn't help but add a little admiration to her voice. Fionna described to the other leaders about the two assassins that attacked her and Marshall and how they had to kill them in order to defend themselves. Fionna told the leaders that she and Marshall had come up with a plan to defeat the rogue vampires. Of course, Fionna left out the part where she and Marshall had kissed and made fun of King Gumball.

Cake looked at Fionna in disbelief. Fionna wasn't sure if Cake didn't believe that Marshall was a good guy, or if Cake still couldn't believe Fionna survived Ashley's brutal attack. Flame Prince scowled and was deep in thought. Ice Queen actually nodded and seemed to believe Fionna. LSP just looked bored.

"Fionna, I've been waiting for someone to come along like you" Ice Queen said. "Marshall and I have known each other forever. Even past where I can't remember anything. I know he's a good kid, but his mother was a horrible, horrible woman"

"I'm not sure what to believe" Flame Prince said, stroking his chin in thought.

"You're calling me a liar?" Fionna snarled.

"No. I'm not. But I'm not entirely convinced that the Vampire King is a good man" Flame Prince responded calmly.

"You have my word that he's a good little boy" Ice Queen said.

"Fionna are you absolutely positive it wasn't someone else?" Cake asked, finally snapping out of her silence.

Fionna rolled her eyes "I'm positive Cake. Marshall-Lee the v-a-m-p-i-r-e king saved my life!"

Cake's eyebrow furrowed and twisted her mouth.

"Oh my Glob, Cake you look really unattractive when you do that!" Lumpy Space Prince said boldly.

"Hold on a second" Fionna said, cutting off Cake from returning the insult to LSP. "Cake I've been gone…..almost a month total if you count past the past ten days. How is it that you're not taking care of your caticorns?" Fionna asked.

"Caticorn kits grow up surprisingly fast" Cake said. "They've been adults for almost two weeks now!"

Fionna's jaw dropped "They grow up that fast?!"

Cake nodded "Yeah"

"Fionna how do you suggest we find the other armies?" Flame Prince asked.

Fionna paused for a moment, and then answered thoughtfully "We can send out our four fastest scouts in the four directions"

Flame Prince nodded in agreement "That seems like a good idea. From what LSP and Ice Queen have told me there are few armies left in Aaa to gather"

"Then Marshall and I will go to the Candy Kingdom and talk with Bobby to add the Banana Guard and the Gumball Guardians to our armies" Fionna added.

"By that time we should know where the last of the rogue vampires are" Flame Prince said.

"Plus, we'll have the loyalist vampires on our side too" Fionna remembered.

"That's good" LSP said, speaking up out of his silence.

"Yeah" Cake said.

"It seems like the separate kingdoms need each other to defeat a common enemy" Ice Queen said.

"It seems that way" LSP said while he stroked his small purple mustache.

"Well, we should probably get those scouts on their way" Flame Prince sighed.

Fionna and the others nodded in agreement. Cake stepped out of the tent first, and then grew into a massive cat. She opened her mouth and yowled:

"Fionna is alive!"

Cheers erupted from the camp. Some cheers were louder than others. Cake shrunk back down and led Fionna outside to where Fionna was greeted by what seemed hundreds of men.

"How many warriors do we have, Cake?" Fionna asked.

"We are nearing seven thousand troops" Cake said. "And, if we add the Candy Kingdom's remaining forces to ours, along with the other armies, we should have around nine thousand"

Fionna's jaw dropped in awe. "That's amazing"

"We'll take down those bad guys for sure" Cake said cheerfully.

"I sure hope we do, Cake" Fionna sighed.

Fionna and Cake walked to a tent. This tent must belong to Cake because there were pictures of Monochromicorn. Pictures of five caticorn pups were scattered everywhere.

"What did you name them?" Fionna asked.

"Cake Jr., Viola, Charlie, T.V, and Kim Kil Whan" Cake replied.

"They are so adorable" Fionna cooed.

"Indeed they are…" Cake said while trailing off. "Fionna…I'm curious about this Marshall-Lee guy"

Fionna blushed and answered "There's nothing more than what I told you about"

"Mhm…Yeah right Fionna" Cake said sarcastically.

"There's nothing between us!" Fionna lied through her teeth.

"You guys better not have done tier 15" Cake snarled.

Fionna blushed "Ew, Cake! It was nothing like that!"

"You better hope it was nothing like that" Cake muttered.

"Alright, alright!" Fionna said and raised her hands in the air. "We kissed!"

"Aha!" Cake said in victory. "Did you like it?" Cake waggled her eyebrows.

"No…." Cake looked at her in disbelief. "Yes…" Fionna said while bowing her head.

Cake smiled "Looks like you found a man"

"We'll see if it works out…It might not…with the war and all" Fionna sighed.

"It'll work out baby girl, just you see" Cake beamed.

"I sure hope so" Fionna said.

"So, what's he like?" Cake asked. "Is he incredibly good looking?"

Fionna blushed "He's very good looking"

"Describe him" Cake ordered.

"He's basically the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. He has a strong jaw line, and he has these red eyes that look like pools of blood. And his hair is super straight and covers one of his eyes…"

"What about his bod?" Cake grinned and winked.

"Stony" Fionna replied, trying not to remember the shower incident.

"So basically you're telling me he's nothing like Gumball?" Cake asked.

"Yeah…He's probably the opposite" Fionna said.

"I don't like Gumball anyways. I'm anxious about meeting this boy" Cake smirked.

Fionna rolled her eyes "He's great"

Cake grinned. "I guess this is the most important thing…but does he treat you right?"

"Yes. He saved me Cake" Fionna said honestly.

Cake looked at Fionna "Just be careful"

"Don't worry…I will"

The minutes ticked on. Fionna paced around the camp restlessly, waiting for the arrival of the scouts and the reinforcements. The camp was so large that they had made a dirt fighting pit. Fionna trained with some of the younger soldiers, teaching them how to kill more efficiently. After Fionna had spared with a dozen men, she grew tired and stopped. Fionna set up her own tent and put her green backpack into the tent. She took off her blue chainmail armor and put her bunny hat on. She felt cozy in the tent. She sighed and lay down on the ground and took a nap.

Fionna woke a few hours later to the sound of pouring rain. She stood up, yawned, and stretched and walked out into the pouring rain. She continued through the makeshift camp towards the center of the camp. She paused and stepped into the command tent. Two new leaders stood around the table. One was a ripped male with green skin and brown hair, the other was a man with a dog hat on top of his head. Fionna recognized him; he was the leader of the fish people.

"…We're the last of the armies" The green skinned man huffed, moving his thick brown hair from side to side.

"Yeah" The man with the dog hat said.

Flame Prince slammed his fists on the table "We were expecting at least two thousand MORE men"

"We were ambushed!" The green man skin threw his hands up in the air. "It wasn't our fault"

Flame Prince sighed and nodded his head "I know, we were ambushed as well…I was just hoping for more"

"Eight thousand is still a force to be reckoned with" Fionna said, stepping into the light.

"Fionna, glad you finally joined us. This is Muscle Prince and that is Su" Flame Prince said, motioning towards the two men.

"I am Fionna" Fionna said and bowed.

"Pleased to meet you" Muscle Prince said.

"Su is grateful to meet you" Su said.

"Likewise" Fionna said.

Flame Prince turned to Fionna "We are going to the Candy Kingdom at dawn. Is Marshall going to be there?"

"If all has gone as planned, he should be there" Fionna nodded. Her heart clenched at the thought of seeing Marshall again.

"Then let's get some rest and we can move out at dawn" Flame Prince said.

The leaders nodded and left the tent leaving Flame Prince and Fionna.

"I never got the chance to thank you" Fionna said.

"For what?" Flame Prince asked.

"For saving me from Ashley and those vampires" Fionna murmured.

"That was duty" Flame Prince shrugged it off.

"But I still want you to know I'm grateful" Fionna said.

Flame Prince bowed "I know you're grateful"

Fionna nodded "I owe you"

"You owe nothing" Flame Prince argued.

"Nah, I owe you" Fionna retorted.

Flame Prince rolled his eyes and sighed "If you insist"

"After the war, I'll make it up to you" Fionna said smiling.

"Sounds good to me" Flame Prince said with a small smile.

"Let's get back to it, then" Fionna shrugged.

They both left the tent. Fionna went to the camp cook and had some rice and beef. Fionna ate the food hungrily. After a second helping of the delicious food, Fionna was full. She groaned and leaned back into the wooden bench, rubbing her full stomach. Her eyes racked the camp and she spotted the large man that was Emmett.

"Emmett!" She called out.

Emmett made eye contact with Fionna, stood up, and walked over to her.

"Man, everybody is so glad you are alive!" Emmett beamed.

"Yeah!" Aaron had suddenly materialized behind Emmett.

"Glad to see you alive, boss lady" Aaron added and smiled.

"It's great to see you guys alive" Fionna sighed.

"Aaron and I took on three vampires by ourselves!" Emmett boasted.

Aaron laughed "Yeah, and we kicked their hairy butts!"

Emmett hooted with laugher "Damn right we did" And high fived Aaron.

"I'm so proud of you guys!" Fionna exclaimed and pulled the two men into a hug.

"All thanks to you, boss lady!" Aaron grinned.

"Yeah, what he said" Emmett chuckled.

Fionna smirked "I suppose I can take all the credit"

"Hey! We never said that!" Aaron scowled.

"Well you implied it, so I'm taking the credit" Fionna stuck her tongue out.

"Whatever Fionna" Emmett huffed and rolled his eyes.

Fionna just laughed as Aaron and Emmett walked away.

But Fionna knew this humor could not last.

Soon they would be fighting the final battle.

The battle between Good and Evil.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Thunder, they sounded like thunder. The rumbles of horse hooves pounded against the ground, adding to the noise of the soldiers that had been marching. The storm ceased when they reached the Candy Kingdom. Fionna dismounted her new mare. The mare whined and stomped the ground with her hooves. Fionna patted the chestnut colored mare and stood in front of the massive pink gates of the Candy Kingdom.

Fionna closed her fist and pounded on the pink gates. A voice that Fionna recognized hollered "Who is behind these gates!?"

"Cinnamon Bun, it's Fionna!" Fionna yelled.

"That's impossible! Gumball told all of us that you were dead!" Cinnamon Bun replied.

Fionna sighed and turned to Flame Prince "Want to handle this?" She asked.

Flame Prince nodded and took Fionna's place near the gates "Come on, CB! It's Flame Prince!"

"If you guys are lying, the Gumball Guardians are going to get you with their sleeping gas" CB warned.

"We aren't lying, just let us in already!" Flame Prince said impatiently.

The gates opened in response. Cinnamon Bun gasped in surprise at the thousands of soldiers that stood before her.

"Flame Prince and I need to talk to Gumball" Fionna said.

Cinnamon Bun nodded "Alright" and she started leading them through the houses of the Candy People.

Fionna turned to Muscle Prince, LSP, Cake, Ice Queen and Su "Turn this kingdom into a fortress. Arm the people, prepare for the worst. Have guards on the walls along with archers. We need to be prepared for anything."

Muscle Prince cracked his knuckles and smiled and trotted off, the others following him.

"CB, I need to talk to the Banana Guard captain first" Fionna said.

"I can go talk to Gumball about the situation" Flame Prince nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good" Fionna replied and started walking in the opposite direction of the castle.

Fionna noticed something strange. There were no Candy People walking the streets. Curious, she knocked on a small cupcake shack. A donut man answered the door, fear was in his eyes.

"What do you want?" He hissed.

"Why are you in your house?" Fionna asked, surprised by the hostility.

"Why aren't you in YOUR house?" The donut man replied with a scowl.

Fionna rolled her blue eyes "Since when do you have to stay in your house?"

"Ever since Gumball declared that all Candy People should remain in their houses" The man said.

"Why would he say that?"

"There are rumors why…" The man trailed off.

"What kind of rumors?" Fionna demanded.

"Some say he's gone insane, others say he's sided with the vampires" The man said in a hushed voice.

"What?" Fionna said. Her mind was blown by these rumors.

"He led an attack on the Lemongrab castle and killed them all!" The man said.

"Oh my glob" Fionna gasped. She hadn't liked the Lemongrabs, but to murder them in cold blood? That was unacceptable.

The donut man shook his body "Some people have seen vampires inside of the Kingdom"

Fionna snarled "We just brought an army here….and if what you say is true…."

Realization hit Fionna like a rock.

"This is a trap!" Fionna whispered. "A set up. Gumball knew the remaining forces would gather at the Candy Kingdom…Oh glob no…"

The man nodded "You must go now, before you are arrested, citizen"

Fionna sprinted towards the Banana Guard's headquarters, hoping some of them were still loyal to the freedom of Aaa. Once she reached the headquarters, she paused before knocking on the door. She decided against knocking and began to climb the side of the building.

Fionna barely broke a sweat when she reached the top of the ten foot high building. She dropped down to do an army crawl and peered down the window. Fionna squinted, trying to make out the figures below her. She gasped as she saw a human-like creature uncloak himself.

"Vampire!" Fionna hissed aloud.

The male vampire was standing next to the Banana Guard commander. They seemed to be engaged in conversation. She cracked open the ceiling window slightly so she could hear what they were saying.

"…My troops will be here tonight" The vampire said.

"And the Banana Guard will be ready to assist you in defeating the traitors" The Commander said.

Fionna's stomach plummeted. "Oh my glob" She whispered.

She climbed back down the building and sprinted off in the direction of Bobby's castle. Fionna willed her legs to move faster as she leaped through the alleys and streets of the Candy Kingdom. Fionna spotted Flame Prince walking down the street, about to reach Bobby's castle.

"FLAME PRINCE" Fionna gasped.

Flame Prince turned in confusion, "What is it?"

Fionna poured out what she had heard.

Flame Prince's mouth dropped in shock. "It's a trap…I must warn the others"

"Try to find Marshall. I'll go talk to Gumball instead. We have to be prepared" Fionna said.

"Alright. Do you have a plan?" Flame Prince asked.

Fionna paused and pursed her lips. "We obviously need to take out the Gumball Guardians. They are our biggest threat. The banana guards are easy, they're just bananas. And idiots. The only real problem will be the vampires and the Gumball Guardians. You figure out the rest, I need to go" Fionna turned to the castle and began walking there.

"Good luck!" Flame Prince yelled after Fionna.

Fionna could feel her heart ramming into her ribcage, every pulse sent her reeling. She clenched her fists at her sides and took a few deep breaths. She knew how to deal with Gumball. But the question was: could she do what needed to be done? Could she end the life of her childhood friend? She shuddered at the thought. She fingered the dagger strapped to her side. She prayed she wouldn't have to use it.

Fionna took another tentative step towards the castle. The huge, somehow intimidating, pink doors loomed before her. She raised her hand to knock on the door. She nervously rapped the door.

"Hello?" Fionna asked, her voice wobbled and shook.

"Fionna? Is that you?!" Pepina shouted.

"Yes it is! Let me in!" Fionna replied.

"Oh my glob, the King will be so pleased to hear that you are alive!"

Fionna swung the door open, and her eyes widened at the sight of Pepina. Pepina was missing chunks of candy out of her normally circular body. Her mint body was jagged and rough.

"Pepina! What on earth happened to you!?" Fionna gasped.

"Gumball has taken bits and pieces of me" Pepina said casually.

"Why would he do that!?" Fionna demanded.

"I don't know, he just takes bits and pieces of me and brings them down to his lab" Pepina shrugged.

"Is that where he is now?"

"I believe so, he probably wants to see you too. You know, after he thought you were dead" Pepina shrugged and walked away.

Fionna scowled and walked to the entrance of the lab. Fionna began to descend into the darkness. When she reached the base of the stairs, she grabbed a light switch and tugged on it. The lights flickered on.

Books were torn open and thrown across the room. Food remnants were scattered on the tables. Fionna inhaled through her nose and she wrinkled her face with disgust. It smelt horrible in Bobby's lab. This was totally unlike him. Bobby was obsessed with cleanliness. Something was wrong.

"Bobby…?" Fionna asked tentatively.

A groan echoed from another room.

"Damn it, voices, leave me be. Stop taunting me. She's dead" Bobby's broken voice rang out.

Fionna reached for the door and opened it. "Bobby. It's me"

Bobby was crumpled on a desk. His hair was a mess and it hung past his ears. He didn't lift his head and simply said "Voices only lie. Fionna is dead. Fionna is dead"

Fionna took a tentative step forward she rested her hand on Bobby's elbow.

"Bobby. Look up. It's me"

Bobby jerked his body away from Fionna and fell out of his chair. His eyes widened with disbelief.

"No…no…you're dead"

Fionna rolled her eyes "Bobby snap out of it. I'm alive, and I'm here!"

Bobby got up on his knees and stood up. He leaned into Fionna and touched her cheek with the back of his hand. A tear slid down his face and he turned away. A broken sob escaped from his mouth.

"I thought you…were dead" Bobby choked.

"I almost did die…but somebody saved me"

"Thank Glob somebody did" He sighed with relief.

"Bobby?"

"The Vampire King saved me" Fionna spewed the words out, and immediately regretted saying it.

Gumball paused and his eyebrows wrinkled. "What?"

"H-he's not the enemy here...Bobby"

"How…dare…you…say…that…you are a traitor" Bobby growled.

"He saved my life! And he didn't start this war" Fionna pleaded.

A feral growl emerged from Bobby's throat "You know Fionna…" he trailed off.

"What? I know what?"

"I always figured something like this would happen. You would fall for some other _imbecile_ instead of ME" He hissed.

"Bobby…You and I…we were always friends. Anything more didn't feel right"

The king slammed his fists on the table "You never gave me a chance. You were always insisting on fighting and acting _improperly_"

"Excuse me?! I had to do what I had to. I needed to train. The Candy Kingdom needed me!"

Bobby continued as if he hadn't heard Fionna "You could have been my queen Fionna. Glob, we could have ruled the world together. We could have molded the world in OUR image. So when I thought you were dead…I made a serum that would allow human life to come back from the dead. I tested it on candy people and it worked Fionna. So I consumed it hoping to be granted the gift of immortality"

"It didn't work….did it?"

Gumball threw his head back and howled with insane laughter "Of COURSE it worked. Nothing can kill me now, and now that you're not dead, you can have some too so we can rule together"

Fionna took a step back "You say I'm the traitor…but you made a deal with VAMPIRES"

Gumball growled with menace "I allied myself with creatures that could conquer the world. In the end, I would have killed their leader and taken over. Like that" he snapped his fingers.

"You disgust me" Fionna spat "Where did my old Bobby go?"

"I killed him in my mind" The King laughed wickedly. "And now, you will be my queen"

Time slowed as he grabbed a syringe from the table. He advanced quickly toward Fionna. Fionna drew her knife from her side and slashed it in a wide arc.

"I don't want to hurt you Bobby" Fionna warned.

The King grinned "You can't hurt me, you fool"

He lunged forward and attempted to stab Fionna in her arm. She dodged to the side and fell to the ground. She instinctively kicked at Bobby. Fionna scrambled away and Bobby fell on top of her. He stabbed and Fionna blocked.

Bobby pressed down with the syringe. The syringe scraped against Fionna's neck. Fionna let out a scream.

"Marshall! HELP ME"

"You think that bastard can hear you? It's already too late for him and your army. The vampire reinforcements will be here shortly, and the resistance will be destroyed. And by then you will be by my side…forever"

"MARSHALL PLEASE" Fionna screamed as loud as she could. She prayed that he heard her.

"It's too late for him now" Bobby said as the syringe plunged into Fionna's neck.

But before Bobby could press down on the syringe to inject the serum, he was thrown off of Fionna.

"It's never too late" A deep voice growled.

"Marshall!" Fionna squealed.

Gumball roared with fury and drew a knife from his belt. Marshall drew his sword and lunged at Bobby. They engaged in battle. Somehow Bobby held his own against Marshall. The clash of metal against metal echoed in the lab room. Marshall broke Bobby's defenses and hit him the butt of the sword. Gumball fell over and clutched his head. His eyes shone with anger as he stared at Marshall.

"You may have won this, vampire. But you will never win her. If I can't have her" he turned to Fionna and titled his hand back "Then no one can" he threw the dagger at Fionna.

Time slowed once again as the dagger came barreling in. Fionna saw her life flash before her eyes and one thought crystallized in her mind: Marshall. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Marshall diving in front of the path of the dagger. The dagger embedded into Marshall's stomach.

Marshall hissed with annoyance.

"I bet you forgot you can only kill a vampire by stabbing its heart" Marshall chuckled.

Marshall reached into his stomach and pulled out the dagger. It was covered in black liquid. He twirled the dagger in his fingers and loomed over Bobby.

"You're selfish" Marshall growled. "And now, I'm going to end your reign"

Marshall stabbed straight down, but before Marshall could land the blow Fionna screamed "Stop!"

Marshall stopped a centimeter from Bobby's neck. "Why?" Marshall demanded.

"He doesn't deserve to die…He's gone crazy Marshall" Fionna whispered.

"Then what are we going to do with him?" Marshall growled as Bobby remained silent and stunned.

"Simple. We lock him up forever" Fionna said.

Marshall glared at the cowering man underneath him. "Fine. So be it" he growled.

He grabbed Bobby's collar and lifted him up from the ground. He slugged Bobby in the jaw and Bobby's jaw snapped and cracked. Bobby hung limp in Marshall's grip. He threw him to the ground and he kicked him in the stomach, just for good measure.

"Marshall. That's enough!"

Marshall turned and glared Fionna.

"Don't be the monster he fears you are. You are better than this"

Marshall growled "But that son of a bitch almost…"

Fionna cut him off "I know what he almost did. But he didn't. We need to tie him up"

Marshall's eyes were still a dangerous red, but he just shrugged and grunted in response. Marshall hunched over the broken king and picked him up and put him over his shoulder.

"Where are we going to put him?" asked Marshall.

"We should hang him up from the ceiling in the Great Hall"

Marshall's stern gaze broke like a shattering glass "And just leave him hanging?" he laughed.

"Well, I can't think of a better place to put him!" Fionna placed her hands on her hips.

"Brilliant as always Fionna" Marshall grinned.

Fionna grunted in response "Let's get going"

Marshall and Fionna turned to each other and smiled and admired their work. Bobby hung from the ceiling, and he hung limp like a ragdoll.

"We need to hurry" Marshall said "They'll be here soon"

Fionna followed.

"Marshall?" Fionna asked.

"Yeah?"

"No matter what happens…" Fionna paused, and tried to make her voice stop shaking "I'll always love you"

Marshall's hard visage crumbled and his expression softened with care. "I love you too"

They reached the outer walls. The ranks were in chaos as they desperately tried to organize themselves to fight against the oncoming horde of vampires. Flame Prince was trying to yell orders over the panicked shouts of the soldiers.

Marshall morphed into a battle wolf. He howled as loud as a clap of thunder and the shouts ceased.

"ENOUGH!" Marshall howls.

Fionna jumped on Marshall's back. "Get into your positions! Now! Archers, get in the front! Support, wait down below at the gates. Warriors, defend them! We are fighting for our freedom, this is our last stand. If we do not win now, we shall be enslaved and liberty and justice will perish! We must fight for the people we love! Do not fear death, for it is guaranteed for all of us! Now my brothers and sisters, we must fight! For Aaa!"

The army cheered and began shuffling into their positions. The vampire horde surged forward. Fionna could only guess how many there was. There was at least fifteen thousand of them. She shuddered. They were outnumbered two to one.

To make matters worse, it began to rain. Thunder boomed and lighting struck the towers.

"Gumball guardians!" Fionna yelled. Two massive figures stepped out from the ground. They were taller than the towers.

"Protect the kingdom at all costs!" Fionna yelled. "There's great evil here!"

The Gumball Guardians stepped over the walls and began to smash the vampires at the base of the wall. The vampires screeched as the Gumball Guardians tore them apart.

"Archers!" Fionna howled. "FIRE!" Thousands of arrows rained down at the enemy. Dozens of vampires fell to the ground screaming and turning to dust.

"Marshall, Flame Prince, we need to go down to the keep, we won't be able to hold them up here forever" Fionna said.

"Su, take control from here. Tell the archers to fire at will. Take these bastards down!" Fionna screamed. Su nodded and fired another arrow and yelled at the archers to fire at will.

With Fionna on his back, Marshall leapt down the stairs down to the keep. Flame Prince followed. In front of them, there stood a thousand warriors with their spears forward, ready for the vampires to breach the keep.

Fionna knew that the vampires would attempt to attack the city from all angles, so they had placed warriors and archers all over the city. An explosion sounded from the south side of the city.

"I'll go check that out" Flame Prince said and began to run down the street. Fionna squinted, the vampires had blown a whole in the wall with some sort of explosives. Luckily it was only a small group it seemed. They'd be able to handle it.

Fionna turned her attention to the gates. The vampires were at the gates scratching and clawing at it. Howls came from the back of their ranks, and a battering ram emerged. The vampires began to pound at the gates. The gates creaked and groaned. They were not built for an assault on them. The gates bursted open and vampires surged forward.

Fionna took out her horn and blew it.

The battle had truly begun.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The battle had been raging on for hours, and the vampires just kept coming. There was so many of them, the chances of victory were dwindling very quickly. The vampires had pushed the armies near the center of the city. The good news was that the Gumball Guardians were still attacking and killing vampires.

A vampire flew at Fionna and knocked her off of Marshall. Fionna cursed and kicked off the vampire and stabbed him in the heart.

"Stupid bastard" She hissed and leapt after another vampire.

Ten minutes of fighting passed and Fionna's group had killed all the vampires in the area. The other groups from the east and west seemed to have killed the vampires in their groups as well. So, the three groups ran down to the south as reinforcements.

Marshall had turned back into a vampire and his shirt had been torn off and blood poured from his wounds. But he didn't seem to care and he continued running with the group.

What Fionna saw next horrified her. What seemed to be the leader of the vampire rogues was fighting hand-to-hand with Flame Prince. The vampire's relentless blows hit the Flame Prince over and over.

Flame Prince fell to the ground and Fionna screamed as the vampire bent over to rip out the fallen princes throat. The vampire howled in victory, tossing the neck flesh to the side. What the vampire didn't expect however, was the explosion from the Flame Prince's body. The blast blew back the vampire leader and threw him into the air.

Tears ran down Fionna's face as she charged after the leader.

"You goddamn bastard!" She screeched as she drew the knife from her side. She tackled the vampire to the ground and stabbed him in his face repeatedly, screaming profanities. Marshall had to drag Fionna off the dead vampires body. Fionna was kicking and screaming.

The loss of one of the leaders sent the army into a hateful frenzy.

"Kill the vampires!"

"Avenge the Prince!"

"Slaughter them all!"

"No mercy for the bastards!"

"Kill! Kill! Kill!"

The army howled curses. For once in the battle, the armies had overpowered the vampires. The vampires began to retreat.

"LET NONE ESCAPE ALIVE!" Fionna screamed and the remaining thousand men surged forward.

The rogue vampires could not escape, even if they wanted to. Marshall's loyalists stood in front of the retreating vampires. With weapons drawn, the loyalists charged forward. The rogues were surrounded. The two forces combined and killed without mercy.

As Fionna beat down the last vampire with her fists, victory horns blared throughout the whole city. But Fionna did not feel happy.

She felt dead.

She fell to her knees next to Flame Prince's ashes. She sobbed and howled with sorrow.

Marshall knelt next to Fionna and rubbed her back. "Hey…it's okay. It'll be okay"

Fionna shook her head "I didn't get to repay my debt to him…"

"What?"

"He saved my life…and I never got the chance to save his"

"I'm so sorry, Fionna"

"Nothing will ever be the same" Fionna cried.

"You're right…nothing will ever be the same" Marshall sighed and leaned into Fionna.

Fionna stood up with her fists clenched. Marshall stared at her, he had never seen her so angry before.

"I'm going to kill him" She said with a feral growl. It was Gumball's fault that Flame Prince was dead. It was his fault for allying with the rogue vampires. It was his fault.

"Fi…you sure you want to do that?" Marshall asked. He certainly didn't wish mercy on the King, but he didn't want Fionna to regret it either.

Fionna turns to Marshall with such ferocity he nearly flinches.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my whole life. I swear on my parents that he will be dead"

For being so angry, Fionna walked calmly back to the castle. Her eyes were filled with cold hatred as she opened the gates to the castle. She walked through the hall and looked up to where the King was hanging from the ceiling.

"Have you come to get me down?" He spat.

Fionna snapped her fingers. "Lower him" she growled at Marshall. He obeyed.

Marshall tossed the Mad King to the ground and he landed with a thud. Gumball stood up and brushed himself off.

"I don't suppose you're going to let me go" He said.

"You are one hundred percent correct" Fionna said, with her voice low and dangerous.

Fionna lurched forward and punched Gumball in the jaw. He stumbles to the ground. After a swift kick to his groin, Fionna takes out her last knife and pins Gumball to the ground.

"Mercy" Gumball pleaded

"There will be no mercy" Fionna hissed.

Fionna raises her dagger upward and thrusts down on Gumballs neck. A thick pink substance oozes out of his neck, and gradually spurts out everywhere.

Fionna fell to the ground next to the slain King and laid there.

"Who's going to rule now?" Asked Marshall.

Fionna knew what she had to do. It was her responsibility to the kingdom.

"I am" She whispered hoarsely.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Months had passed since the battle of Candy Kingdom. The dead were buried and the city began reconstruction. It would take decades for Aaa to recover from the great war. In this cloud of darkness, there was a streak of happiness. This happiness belonged to Marshall-Lee and Fionna. They both stood on the alter holding hands, the candy priest held a book in his hands.

"Do you Marshall-Lee Abadeer take Fionna Goldenhair to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked.

"I do" Marshall said without hesitation.

"And do you, Fionna Goldenhair take Marshall-Lee Abadeer to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do, until death do we part" Fionna whispered.

"You may kiss the bride" The priest said.

Marshall swooped down and grabbed Fionna and twirled her. He gently pushed his lips on Fionna and the audience cheered with joy.

Today was to be a busy day. After the wedding was the coronation of the new queen. Queen Fionna.

The reception was short but it's shortness was made up for beauty. Golden flowers were strewn everywhere and black chains hung from the chandelier. The main celebration would be for the coronation and the festival would last for days.

Everything was the way it was supposed to be. Even though all was perfect, Fionna felt a gaping hole inside of her. She missed Flame Prince.

Marshall was always there when she felt down and Fionna's love for Marshall grew by the day.

Marshall offered his hand to Fionna. Fionna accepted the gesture and they began their first dance as man and wife. Marshall wasn't that great of a dancer, and neither was Fionna. Their awkwardness and clumsiness made onlookers giggle at the sight.

They danced for what seemed eternity. They danced with complete joy and peace until Pepina tugged at Fionna's dress.

"My lady, we should begin your coronation" She croaked.

Fionna smiled weakly "Of course"

The ceremony was long, elaborate and elegant. A silver crown was placed upon Fionna's head. Fionna had insisted that Marshall was to be her king. The Queen had her orders, and the priests obliged.

Fionna felt happy with Marshall by her side.

Finally, the hardship was over.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

Ten years and two children later, Marshall stood behind Fionna, covering her eyes.

"Just tell me the surprise already, darn it, Marshall" Fionna whined.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you" Marshall snickered.

"Where did you say the kids where again?" Fionna asked.

"They're at the surprise" Marshall said.

"You're telling me that the kids knew before I did?" Fionna demanded.

Marshall smiles and chuckles "Pretty much"

They walked like that, Marshall covering Fionna's eyes for a couple more feet. When they reached the top of the hill, Marshall let go.

Fionna gasped. It was a tree house, a magnificent tree house. The house itself was carved into the tree.

"You made this?" Fionna gasped.

"Yes. And it's taken me ten years" Marshall laughed.

"Thank you. Wow. It's amazing" Fionna said, her mouth gaping.

"Not as amazing as you are" Marshall said, picking Fionna up. He flew to the house. Their son and daughter grew up to be the most brilliant trouble making adventurers ever.

And the family lived happily ever after.


End file.
